


My Willow

by Eagleblaze



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Help, How Do I Tag, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Smut, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagleblaze/pseuds/Eagleblaze
Summary: In an alternate reality, Willow and Tara meet for the first time, except theres a twist - Tara's a master vampire.Okay im horrible at this. First time posting on here so bare with me.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer, or the characters from it. I do not make profit from this.
> 
> Is that where I put the disclaimer? I need a new brain. Anyway, I'm not sure how well the characters are written.. But i tried.

Willow sighed, slamming her book and rubbing her eyes.

  
"Nothing in this one." Xander looked up from his own book with a grumpy expression,

  
"Come on Giles, why do we need to look stuff up about this new vamp chick? Can't Buffy just hunt her down and get with the staking?" Giles turned only his eyes up to glare at Xander sternly,

  
"Because this 'vamp chick' has killed every slayer she has encountered. She is undefeated in every fight she is known to have had." Xander pouted and looked back down at his book. Willow pulled a different book off the pile, flipping the cover open carefully.

  
"If she's so dangerous, why is Buffy patrolling alone tonight?" Anya asked irritably, slamming her book closed and tossing it aside. Giles hesitated before answering,

  
"Its her duty. Just because there's a dangerous vampire for her out there, doesn't mean she can let the other vampires kill innocent people." Anya shrugged,

  
"Doesn't explain why no one went with her." Giles paused, searching his mind for an answer,

  
"We uh.. Need to research for her. Knowledge is our best virtue." Willow finally chipped in,

  
"As much as I agree with that, and as much as I like a good book, we haven't found so much as a name tonight. We're all tired and hungry. Wouldn't we retain the knowledge better after a good nights sleep with full bellies?" Giles closed his book in defeat.

  
"Well, someone should tell Buffy we're heading home." Willow grinned in triumph,

  
"Xander and I can go." Anya shot her a look through narrowed eyes,

  
"Oh no, don't you think you two can go out alone so you can seduce him without me. I'm going too." Willow shrugged, getting up,

  
"If you want to. That whole phase of mine is over with Xander. I just figured you'd want to head home instead of trekking through the cemetery." Anya stared at her suspiciously,

  
"I'm still going." Willow rolled her eyes, going to say goodnight to Giles,  
"Be careful out there you three." Giles commented, grabbing his coat as they did theirs. "I'm going to search some more once i'm home."

  
"Let me guess - with a nightly cup of tea." Xander quipped as Willow held the door for everyone, following once they were out. Giles skipped over his comment,

  
"Goodnight."

  
"Goodnight!" Willow called back, hurrying after Xander and Anya, who were already down the sidewalk.

  
"So what happens if /we/ run into this vampire...ress..?" Xander asked, turning to enter the cemetery. Anya shrugged again,

  
"If she's as dangerous as Giles says, I'm guessing we die." Willow paused,

  
"Do you guys hear that?" Grunts and blows could be heard from behind a mausoleum,

  
"Sounds like Buffy. Let's go." Willow pulled a cross and stake from her back pockets, rushing towards the sounds of the fight. Buffy was surrounded by vampires, but didn't seem phased by it much, staking one swiftly before returning to the fight. As Xander and Anya rushed to help, Willow caught sight of a figure sitting on a stone coffin, watching the fight.

Hearing Xander call for help, she turned away from the figure for the time being. Anya leaped onto a vampire that had backed Xander up against the mausoleum, punching its chest as it struggled to pull her off. Willow spotted another group vampire rushing to help their comrades as Xander staked the one fighting him and Anya.

Willow gulped, dropping into a fighting stance. {Where are they all coming from?!} Buffy was completely surrounded by now, but called out to her suddenly, eyes fixed behind her.

  
"Willow! Behind you!" Willow didn't have time to spin around before her arms were pulled tightly behind her back. She grimaced as her shoulders strained painfully, trying to kick her attacker and wiggling around in the grip.

Vampires had now surrounded Xander and Anya too, holding them in a similar way. Buffy was grabbed too, and they were all turned to face the figure Willow had seen earlier. The figure pushed itself off the coffin elegantly, strolling over slowly.

Willows heart dropped when she recognized her from the drawings Giles had showed them. She was a tall blonde with shimmering blue eyes that examined each of them.

  
"A slayer with friends. Thats something new." The blonde commented, "You fight well. Heh. Finally some sort of a challenge." She got closer to Buffy, examining her closely. "You're different from the others."

The woman paused, moving past Buffy to examine the others also. She started with Xander and Anya, not seeming impressed. Then she stopped on Willow, tilting her head slightly. She stared at her longer than the others, reaching a hand out to pull one of her red locks through her hand.

Willow pulled away as best she could, fear pulsing through her. The vampire holding her growled in her ear, causing her to flinch and shut her eyes. The vampiress stared at her a couple minutes longer before backing up to address her minions, "Release them." The other vampires tensed in shock,

  
"But Mistress-" The woman fixed the minion with an icy warning glare,

  
"Enough. We're leaving." Grudgingly, the minions released Willow and the gang. Buffy looked like she wanted to attack, but knew they were beaten.

  
"This isn't over." Buffy called to the vampiress. The tall girl paused, not looking back,

  
"Oh, I'm sure of it. We'll meet again." Then she continued walking. For some odd reason, Willow couldn't take her eyes off her.

  
"Well, shes nice." Xander remarked, snapping Willow back to reality.

  
"Buffy, are you okay?!" Buffy dusted herself off before smiling half-heartedly at Willow,

  
"Just a few scratches. I thought you guys were doing the book thing?"

  
"We uh.. Persuaded Giles to let us go home early." Xander replied, glancing at Anya. Willow shot him a glance,

  
"But he's still working at home and I think we better tell him what just happened." Anya shook her head firmly,

  
"We can't. Xander promised lots of orgasms." Xander just sighed, shaking his head.

  
"I can swing by his place on my way home. We should all get some sleep.. Saturday means rest and fun for most… for us.. It means a long day of demony research." Buffy declared, heading towards the exit of the cemetery.

  
"I'll go with her.. We're going the same place anyway and I don't like walking home alone in the dark anymore. Well.. I never really did." Willow paused with a teasing look to Xander, "No need to interrupt your.. Orgasms."

Xander stuck his tongue out at her before heading in the way of his home, Anya close behind. Willow rolled her eyes with a smirk, going to catch up with Buffy.

Buffy smiled at her, putting her stake in her back pocket. Willow frowned, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow, "You should be careful with that, you might sit on it." Buffy smirked at her sheepishly, moving the stake to a coat pocket instead.

  
"That might have actually happened once or twice.. Not too pleasant, I'll tell you." Willow grinned, pulling her hands up in an 'I surrender',

  
"I'll take your word for it." They walked a little ways in silence, until Buffy broke it with a question,

  
"Were you ever afraid of the dark?.. I mean, before you knew about vampires and demons and stuff." Willow blinked at the randomness of the question, so Buffy explained herself, "I heard you say you've never liked walking home alone in the dark. Was it the alone part or the dark?" Willow thought about it for a second before answering,

  
"I never really liked being alone, it just happened a lot, so I got used to it. So thats not really the part I was afraid of.. And neither was the dark." Buffy looked at her in confusion so she continued, "Its the stuff in it that scares me. Even before I knew what was really out there.. But I mean, in Sunnydale its always been a question, even before you came along. But just in general.. Monsters, Creeps… Frogs.."

Buffy tried to hide her smirk at the last one, but Willow caught it and gave her arm a light smack. "Everything looks cute and innocent until its hopping and sliming all over you."

  
"Mhm.. Absolutely. Gotta watch those frogs." Buffy stopped, "This is my stop. You good to walk the rest of the way home alone?" Willow smirked,

  
"Yup. Got my handy stake and cross to accompany me." Buffy nodded, heading for Giles' door,

  
"Call me when you get home so i know you're safe!" Willow nodded,

  
"Roger that!" As Willow walked down the street, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Hurrying her pace, she grabbed the stake and cross in her pocket, keeping it hidden until the danger made itself clear.

Shockingly, she made it home and safely inside her door without anything bad happened. Shrugging, she headed up to bed, joking to calm herself,  
"Probably an owl wondering 'hoo' would be out so late.." After changing into a long t-shirt, calling Buffy and shutting the lights off, she climbed into bed, not noticing the eyes that watched her fall asleep from outside her window.


	2. Chapter Two

"Willow! Time to get up for the scooby meeting!" Willow groaned at Buffys call, sitting up and sleepily rubbing her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night, having nightmares about the vampiress they had met last night. Well.. Not /all/ of them were unpleasant..

Shaking her head at the memory of her dream, she got up, changing into a t-shirt and jeans before heading downstairs. Buffy looked up from her breakfast as she entered the kitchen, raising an eyebrow,

"Rough night?" Willow yawned, pouring a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal for herself.

"Bad dreams. Dawn already off to Janices?" Buffy nodded while Willow took a spoonful of cereal,

"I swear shes there more than shes here, but then complains she has no friends other than you guys.." Willow grinned at Buffys grumble,

"Like you never gave your mom a hard time." Willow chuckled, sipping some coffee. Buffy pouted,

"But I'm not her mom.. So she should just.. I dont know, shut up and deal with it?" Willow snorted, teasing,

"Yes why dont we ask her to do exactly that?" Buffy grumbled something she couldn't make out and got up, washing her bowl. Willow soon finished her breakfast too, doing the same.

"Alright, You got everything?" Willow nodded, following Buffy as she headed for the door. "Good, because we're running late.."

***

After a long day of finding absolutely nothing, Buffy, Willow and Xander headed out for patrol.

Anya had decided to stay behind, mostly because she didn't want to get up from the comfy chair she had snagged before anyone else at Giles'. Well, and she just didnt want to. She had, however, stressed to Buffy and Willow that if anything happened to her Xander, she'd call upon her vengeance friends to seek havoc on them.

Xander was already dragging his feet not even halfway through the cemetery, yawning loudly.

"Hey Will, why dont you take sleepyhead over there home before he falls asleep on the job." Buffy teased, not shocked when Xander eagerly nodded in agreement. Willow chuckled, then frowned,

"You shouldnt be out alone, though." Buffy shrugged, about to say something before a vampire leaped down from a mausoleum, landing right on Buffys back and knocking her to the ground. Xander was suddenly wide awake, pulling out his stake as Willow did the same. Buffy launched the vampire off herself with a strong kick, her eyes locking behind Willow and Xander, "Look out!!"

Willow spun around, her blood running cold when she saw tons of vampires pour out of the mausoleum towards them. Buffy jumped up, trying to get between her friends and the other vampires, but more came from behind, tossing the slayer away.

Willow snapped out of her daze when a vampire grabbed Xander, yanking him towards its fangs. Willow leaped at it, knocking it away from her friend.

"Willow-!" Willow tried to look up at Xanders call, only catching a small glimpse of the crowd that separated the two before three vampires lunged at her.

Willow squeaked in fear, shoving her stake through ones chest as it jumped on her. A dirty blonde companion to it roared in anger, backhanding her into the mausoleum. Willows shoulder slammed into the stone, a sharp pain shooting through it. She cried out, expecting another blow.

Suddenly, the vampire was thrown to the side, and Buffy was standing in front of her, covered in blood and dirt. Willow struggled to her feet, panting in fear and pain. Buffy glanced back at her right before being thrown again, getting swarmed by a crowd of vampires.

“Buffy!” Willow shrieked, trying to go help her. She heard a yell from Xander before she was shoved into the dirt, a hand covering her mouth and nose. Willow bucked and squirmed, trying to get the needed air back.

{Oh god, I’m going to die!} She shrieked in her mind, hitting the vampires shoulders desperately as her lungs heaved painfully, her vision going dark.

***

Taras eyes narrowed, hearing a cry from the redhead outside of the mausoleum, slipping out of the small stone building.

The male human was fighting off two of her minions, the slayer completely covered and surrounded by them, but still the slayer was fighting, her eyes locked on a pinned redhead, calling for her,

“Willow!!” Taras eyes flashed to the sight, growling lowly to see her minion suffocate the girl into unconsciousness.

In a swift movement, Tara threw the minion to the side, lifting the limp girl into her arms. Seeing the slayer was making her way through the minions, Tara swiftly left the scene, putting Willow in the van they had used to get here and cloaking both them and it with a wave of her hand.

The minion who had knocked her out followed her, fear rippling off him. Tara didn’t look at him, growling as she climbed in, holding the unconscious woman on her lap.

“Drive.” “The others-” “DRIVE!” Tara roared, looking down at the dirt covered face in her arms as he closed the back doors, getting into the drivers seat.

***

Once Buffy had staked the vampires attacking her, she had gone to do the same to the last one attacking Xander. After all the vampires were dust, Buffy looked around desperately for her redheaded best friend.

“Willow?!” Xander got up, from the ground, looking around in alarm. “What happened?!” Buffy searched the small stone building, shaking her head in denial,

“I saw her get knocked into a mausoleum, and she was surrounded, so I went to help her-” Buffy gasped, searching behind the mausoleum too, “Then I got knocked away, and a bunch of vampires kept me from getting to her.. And i saw there was one suffocating her-”

“Oh god..” Xander murmured, “They.. She cant be dead, can she-?” Buffy shook her head desperately, rushing through the rest of cemetery in her search, Xander following close behind,

“No.. No way, if they had killed her.. They would have left the..” Buffy didnt finish that sentence, shaking her head, “And they didnt feed, I dont think - had they come to kill her..”

“So they just /took/ her?! How is that any better?!”

“It isnt!” Buffy shot back, holding her head when they had searched the whole cemetery with no luck, “But whatever happened, we’ll find her, and get her back!”

***

The second the van parked in the garage, Tara got out, carrying Willow with her as she went upstairs and to the bedroom she had prepared, setting her on the bed, locking the door when she left. The minion followed her, trying to talk when she came out of the room, but Tara interrupted him with a rage filled roar,

“I TOLD YOU NO HARM WAS TO COME TO THAT ONE!” The vampire flinched back, other minions coming to watch.

“Master, I'm sorry - She fought back when we attacked her friends-”

“Did you expect less?” Tara snarled, “Are you really that stupid?”

“No.. But Master, she staked Jerry-” Tara stalked up to him, her vampire face forming,

“Do i look like i care if your boyfriend is dust? I gave you a clear order, and you broke it. You were supposed to chloroform her, then bring her to me. You are all expendable, I dont /care/ if you mess up and get yourselves killed, so long as you obey me.”

“I-” Tara didnt let him plead, tearing his head from his shoulders, turning to the others as he turned to dust.

“Take this as a warning,” Tara growled, “If any of you disobey me and harm that human again, your death wont be so quick.”

The other minions blinked in shock and fear, nodding and ducking their heads in submission.

After the master had been killed, Tara had stood up to take the leftover minions and power, bored of doing everything herself.

She hadn't turned anyone when she had originally been sired - there was no point in wasting her own blood to bring back her horrid family members to 'help' her.

They were as trustable as a hyena… Besides, torturing was more fun. They had been dumb enough to lock her out of the house at night, leaving her to be sired by some idiot vampire who wanted a minion. Boy had he been shocked when shy little Tara had turned right around and dusted him.

Any that betrayed her after she had fought off the masters 'stronger' minions and then set them on fire to show her strength in magic, and her dominance over any that were left.

After that, she had sired several more minions, ordering them to build her a mansion on the edge of town. She hated the sounds of the playing children or barking dogs when they disturbed her rest. While she didn't have the age on the other vampires, she did have the strength, and something they didn't - magic. She had her mother to thank for that..

Maybe she would have turned her as a companion, had she not already been long dead. Snapping from her thoughts, Tara scoffed as the minions rushed out of her sight, probably expecting her to waste her energy on them, turning to go back into her new pets room.


	3. Chapter Three

Tara sat on the bed next to her new pet, dipping a clean rag into the water and ringing it out before dabbing it against the girls dirt coated face.

Tara started to search her mind for the girls name, sure she had heard it before. What was it the slayer had called her? ‘Willow’..

Tara sounded it out slowly, letting it roll off her tongue, “Willow..”

A smile growing on her face, she continued cleaning her Willow up, then paused.

She’d never done this for any other captive she had had. Nor had they gotten a fully furnished bedroom in the actual mansion, not in the basement. She hadn’t been so protective over them either, not like she had been when she found out Willow had been harmed in her capture.

Tara shook her head a bit, continuing to clean her up.

{Its just because this one is /Mine/ and mine only. Shes my /pet/, not captive. She isn’t some other worthless human kept around for food. She’s here for my pleasure and entertainment.} Tara nodded to herself again, finishing up with her gentle cleaning of Willows face. As she went to put the bowl and rag away, she noticed a groan from her.

***

Willow woke up with a horrible headache, her shoulder worse. She groaned, shifting her head to the side. Fluttering her eyes open, she immediately noticed this wasn't her room.

{A vampire was suffocating me.. And then everything went dark..} Willow started to panic, {Oh god, I'm dead!!}

Then she paused. If she were dead, she wouldn't feel pain, and the pain in her head and shoulder was definitely real.

“You’re awake.” Willow jumped in fear and shock at the sudden voice, squealing as she rolled right off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. She whimpered quietly, putting a hand to her shoulder.

Her fear grew when she placed where she had heard that voice before. {Oh god, Oh god, Oh god..}

Willow pushed herself up despite the ache in her shoulder, peering over the bed at the vampire staring at her.

The vampire glanced at her hold on her shoulder, frowning, “Its probably only a sprain or a bruise. If it was broken, you wouldn't have been able to push yourself up with it just then.” Willow tried to calm her breathing, climbing onto the bed warily to have a better look at her.

{Maybe if i keep her talking, she wont kill me..} “Wh-Whats your name..?” The vampire smiled at that,

“Tara.” She paused for a second, as if thinking, “Whats yours?”

Willow was kind of surprised she asked, but guessed it was a good sign. {Maybe she /doesnt/ want to kill me!.. Wishful thinking. Hello? Vampire!} Gathering her courage so she didn’t stutter again, she answered,

“Willow.” Tara seemed a bit surprised at the sudden confidence, but pleased.

“Very nice name.” Willow shifted backwards on the bed when she came closer, watching her closely. “You should take a bath and change.” Tara stated, rounding the bed to get closer to her.

Willow tried to keep her fear hidden, but shifted away, “Why should you care if i'm clean? Aren’t you just going to kill me anyway? Just another unoriginal plan for a vampire to get to Buffy..”

She faded off on the name, alarm suddenly turning her blood cold. “Oh god.. Buffy and Xander..” Her eyes shot back to Tara, unable to hide her concern for her friends, “What did you do to them?! Where are they?! Did you.. Did you k-kill them?!”

Tara blinked at her for a little bit, making her fear grow, tears stinging her eyes. When a tear slipped out, Tara moved forward, wiping it away with a gentle finger. Willow still flinched, a second away from absolute panic when she answered, looking into her eyes,

“Your friends are fine. Or i would suppose so. They were fine when I left with you, and none of my minions returned.” Willow calmed a bit, not knowing why she would trust the vampires word, but trusting it anyway. She knew she shouldnt, but she had to say it,

“T-Thank you..” Tara pulled her hand away, backing up a little, looking and waving to a door,

“The bathroom is in there. It should have everything you need. I’ll be back in a little while.” Then the blonde vampire swept out of the room, and Willow could hear a lock click when the door closed.

A little while after Willow had taken a bath and changed into the clothes that surprisingly, and creepily, fit just right, the door unlocked and opened.

Willow watched warily as Tara came in, carrying a tray of food. After knowing her friends were okay, Willow was getting more and more annoyed with her captivity. She wanted to be out there helping them, not trapped in this weird vampires room, even if she was being nice. It had to be a trick.

“Oh, so you arent going to starve me? Probably poison, thats it, right?” Tara set the food on the foot of the bed, staring at her.

“Yes, because i’d want you to be cleaned up and rested in a nice room just to kill you.”

Willow didnt know any way to continue that topic in a snappy way to fit her mood, so she changed it,

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be blood thirsty and scary?” Willow snapped, her mind telling her to shut up, but her stubbornness getting to her, “I’m not impressed. Frankly, you seem more like a big kitten.”

With the control the vampire had shown previously, for some reason, Willow didn’t think she could be angry. The expression on Taras face showed her wrong, but when Tara stormed out, slamming the door behind her, Willow thought she was just going to leave her alone.

She jumped in shock when the door slammed back open and Tara stomped in, dragging a struggling man in front of her. Her heart sank,

“Wait, Dont!” Willow yelped, trying to scramble up to help the man. But she was too late.

Tara sank her fangs into the mans throat, gulping down his blood in a matter of seconds before tearing his throat right from his body. Willow stopped short as the body was shoved at her, scrambling out of the way with a small sob.

Looking up, she saw Tara was glaring at her, vampire face still in place, her mouth covered in blood,

“I can be a scary vampire, Willow. I promise you wont like it.” Willow stumbled back as blood got on her shoes. “You're getting a lot more than the others get.” Willow gulped, trembling,

“O-Others..? Y-You.. You have o-other p-p-prisoners here..?” Tara stalked towards her, causing her to back up at the same time until her knees hit the bed.

“What do you expect? Blood tastes better fresh. While you're getting food, a bed, a bathroom and heat, they’re living in one small, cold and empty cell, not being fed other than to keep them alive. If you don’t want to join them, I recommend you watch your attitude.” Willow spoke fearfully between her tears,

“Why should i care? You’re going to kill me anyway, arent you?!” She squeaked when Tara grabbed her arms tightly, pain jolting her shoulder as she pulled her towards her face,

“Why would i do all this if i wanted to kill you, you idiotic mortal?!” Willow trembled with sobs, her head turned to the side in fear, wanting to be as far away from Tara as she could.

Suddenly Tara let go of her, backing away and staring at her. After a couple seconds, Tara left the room, leaving Willow to slump to the floor crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So it's quite a bumpy road to start and for some parts further on, but I promise there will be sweet moments between these two.))


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bad gore at the beginning!

Tara rushed away from the room, snarling at anyone who came near. She was wondering before why she was giving Willow all that stuff so generously, but now, she was wondering why she felt guilty after seeing Willow like that.

Why she felt upset that Willow had been afraid of her - She was a vampire, and Willow was her new pet.. A possession - why should she care?! Willow /should/ be afraid of her!

She just proved that, didnt she? She had brought Willow here for her own enjoyment, not hers, but now she was concerned how she felt?

When Willow had teared up, thinking her friends were dead, it had made Tara want to comfort her, to reassure her. Then once the initial anger faded.. The look on Willows face - the fear and horror it showed - made Tara feel sick.

{I shouldn’t be feeling this!} She cried in her mind, {I’ve killed and tortured many others without a second thought.. What is this girl doing to me?!}

A sudden shriek from upstairs caught her attention, sending her practically flying back up them. Literally bursting through the door, breaking the lock in the process, another shriek followed her action.

Stopping once she saw Willow was unharmed, she paused to take in what probably happened. The girl was pressed tightly against the foot of the bed, having pulled the comforter over her face and clutching it tightly.

Tara could smell the salt of her tears. She knew what caused the tears, but what caused the shrieks? The second was most likely her entrance, but the first?

When her foot hit something wet and squishy, she found the cause. She had left the body of the man in the middle of the room, close to where Willow was.

Blood covered the floor, a clump of flesh and skin off to the side which she knew was the mans throat.

Had she not been a vampire, it would have been a horrid sight to haunt her nightmares. A new scent clung to the air - Willows fear.

On predatory instinct, Tara opened her jaws and took a large whiff of it. Willow cowered further, apparently hearing it. With another look at the cowering girl and the body on the floor, she frowned.

Not about to get onto the floor and clean it herself, she called for a minion.

***

A little bit after Tara left, exhaustion weighed down Willows eyelids, so she pushed herself up to go to the bed, freezing when she glanced at the sight in the middle of the room.

The poor mans body lay sprawled carelessly on the floor, blood covering him and the floor around him, splattered on the walls nearby.

His face was a forever frozen scream of pain and terror, lifeless eyes staring back at her.

A clump of flesh and skin lay from where it was discarded without so much as a thought, and Willow could see his jugular. But the area where it was torn from the body was worse.

A hole of blood and guts so large Willow could see the inside, could see the flesh from the inside of the guys neck.

His tongue had fallen from his mouth and out the gaping hole in his throat, the smell of death and despair filling the air.

Unable to help herself, Willow shrieked in horror and fell to her knees, vomiting her stomachs contents all over the carpet, dry heaving after.

When her lungs and stomach hurt so bad they couldn't keep it up, Willow scrambled back weakly, hitting the foot of the bed.

She caught sight of the body again and whined, yanking the end of the beds comforter over her face.

The door burst open with a loud bang seconds later and she shrieked in terror, clutching the blanket tighter to her face.

Willow heard a deep intake of breath, the sound of someone smelling the air deeply as if there was the smell of freshly baked cookies, and cowered even more, pressing her head against the wood of the bed.

She assumed it was Tara, but that gave no comfort. It scared her more.

Tara suddenly called for someone and Willow flinched at the sound of her voice. Curiosity got the best of her when she smelled cleaning supplies, so she lifted the blanket up a bit.

Another vampire was down on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor while another picked up the body and throat, leaving with it.

Tara stood near the broken door, watching her as if debating coming closer.

Soon another vampire came and started to fix the door and lock. Luckily the part of the floor where the body had been wasn't carpet and the blood hadn't settled in, so it left no stain when the cleaning was done. The stain on the wall was painted over, and the carpet she had thrown up on was taken away.

The door was finished soon after and the minions left, leaving just Willow and Tara.

Tara shut the door and started to approach Willow, causing a shiver of fear to rush through her, but she stayed in place. She was afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

Tara held out a hand to her and she stared in confusion, realizing it was to help her up. After more than a bit of hesitation, Willow accepted it and let the vampire help her to her feet.

The comforter was still clutched in her hands, but Tara eased it out of her grip. That was when Willow noticed it had blood on it where she had covered herself.

Hesitantly, Willow reached up to touch her face, shocked to find it wet and sticky. When she pulled her hand back and examined it, it was covered in blood.

Willows hand started to tremble badly, and Tara went to the door, tossing the bloody blanket out and calling for a minion to take it and get Willow a new one.

Then Tara returned to Willows side, taking her trembling hand carefully. Willow looked up at her, confused again at the sudden gentle touch. They locked eyes for a moment before Tara turned away, leading Willow to the bathroom. She shut the door carefully before leading Willow towards a hamper.

"Undress please." Tara instructed in a soft voice, starting to take off her own clothes.

Still too shocked and afraid of what would happen if she refused, Willow complied, tossing the bloody clothes in the hamper with Taras, with slight difficulty concerning her shoulder.

When her eyes laid on Tara, her mouth went dry. Without thinking, Willow examined the blondes pale body, pausing on the curves of her full breasts for a moment before venturing down further, gulping to find the destination neatly shaved.

Tara examined her too in the meantime, smiling when she saw Willow was doing the same. Catching the smile and realizing what she was doing, Willow blushed and looked away quickly, eyes wide in shock at her own action.

Tara moved to gracefully start the bath, her eyebrows furrowing for a second before she looked to her.

"Adjust it to your liking." Then she backed off to let Willow do that, grabbing some things from a cabinet. Turning off the tap, Willow quietly informed the vampire,

"T-Thats good." Tara nodded, walking over to pour some bubble bath in and swishing it around before waving to the tub.

Willow gulped, feeling really vulnerable as she climbed hesitantly into the tub, but the water soothed her.

She flinched and closed her eyes as Tara joined her, squeezing them tighter shut when she felt a soft washcloth run down her body gently.

A lump grew in her throat when Tara passed over her breasts and nipples with the washcloth, tears growing in her tightly shut eyes.

She jerked away when she felt the washcloth touch her nether regions, gasping. Tara apparently noticed her distress and washed there quickly before moving on.

With a new washcloth, she dabbed at Willows face, gently washing the blood and tears away.

"Turn so your back is to me." Willow obeyed, listening to the sloshing of the water as she did.

A soft hand shielded her face as water poured over her hair until it was soaked.

Willow flinched initially when gentle fingers lathered shampoo into her hair, but calmed when a lavender smell hit her nose and the fingers started to feel good.

She started to relax, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she leaned back against Tara. When it was gone, Willow almost longed for more.

But Tara just gently rinsed it out, covering her face with a soft hand before climbing out onto a dark blue bath mat, offering her a hand out of the tub.

Still slightly dazed, Willow accepted her help, shutting her eyes as Tara dried her off gently before drying herself off and hanging the towel up, then starting to dress.

Willow blinked blankly and did the same, again creeped out that the clothes fit just right. It was just a basic pair of pajamas and underwear along with some slipper socks, but Willow was shocked to find the outfit quite comfortable.

The pajamas were snug, but not tight, and they were soft and fluffy to the touch. A smile formed for a second when Willow saw the pattern of cute cats, but when Tara caught it, she quickly changed to a blank expression again.

As Tara waved to a cabinet, Willow caught a smug smile on her face.

{She must have seen the smile - dang it facial muscles, behave!}

"There's all the stuff you should need to get ready for bed in there, though I wouldn't recommend brushing your teeth before you eat."

Willow nodded dumbly and the vampire, with one last smile at her, left the room.

Willow hesitated at the door of the bathroom, afraid of what might still be in the bedroom besides horrible memories.

Finally, she pushed her way out, again finding herself shocked. The room had been thoroughly cleaned, the bed remade and a tray of food awaiting her at a desk, a cover over it to keep it warm.

{If I didn't know any better, i'd think i was at a fancy hotel right now..} She shook her head, going to sit at the desk.

Despite not wanting to accept anything from a vampire, she couldn't deny she was hungry, and the smell of the food made her stomach rumble in demand.

{Besides, I just let her bathe me,} Willow thought with a grimace of self-loathing, {There isn't much worse I could do.}

She knew this wasn't true, but she didn't want to think of what could possibly await her in the future, so she pushed it away.

Lifting the cover, her mouth watered even more. Where she had expected some sloppy microwave meal, was a plate set with corn, green beans, chicken and a fluffy dinner roll, along with a nice glass of ice water, napkins and utensils.

Shaking her head, Willow started to eat. After she was finished eating, she stumbled back to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair. Still too baffled at the changes in the vampires mood, she went straight to the bed, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter Five

~Willow giggled, watching Xander and Buffy dance to the band at the bronze. Xander was dancing goofily, while Buffy’s was more graceful.

She had offered to stay behind and watch the drinks as normal, not much for dancing in public. As it was, people were staring at Xander. Xander and Buffy looked towards her, noticing she was watching them. They exchanged a smirk, and approached.

“Come on Will, Join us!”

Willow put up her hands, shaking her head shyly as they tried to pull her to her feet.

“Pllleeeaaassseee?”

Willow couldn’t help but chuckle at Xanders pitiful plead, pausing to look at her smirking friends before shaking her head and getting up.

Xander and Buffy did a small victory cheer, high fiving each other, making Willow laugh more.

Xander literally danced back onto the main floor, Buffy and Willow following, smirking at each other. It took a little bit for Willow to get into it, still concerned about the people around. But after a little bit of encouragement from her best friends, she _too started to start dancing a bit goofily and laughing with them._

_When everything suddenly went quiet, Willow was on guard instantly, her stomach twisting to find the room pitch black. When she tried to take a step forward, squeaking when her foot hit something and sent her to the ground._

_An eerie red light suddenly gave the girl her vision back, though she winced at the sudden change of light. Breathing uneven, she turned her head slowly, her heart plummeted, seeing two very familiar, limp bodies._

_She didn’t know that the screaming that pierced the air was her own until her throat started to burn and the ground fell beneath her.~_

Willow woke up with a scream, shooting upright. Blurred with sleep, she fumbled, trying to find the phone that was always on her nightstand until she remembered where she was.

She scrambled off the bed, more tears replacing the ones that trickled down her face. {I need to get out of here! What if Buffy and the others are in trouble?!}

She spun around the room, looking for any way to escape. Going to the door, she yanked on the doorknob until she got frustrated and kicked it, wincing after.

Continuing to search every inch of the room, she was panting when she finished, both from excursion and frustration.

Tears now soaked her face, gathering at her chin and dropping off. Looking at the desk, she saw there was another tray.

With a growl of distress and frustration, she advanced on the desk, taking the tray in a tight grip, staring at it as if trying to burn it with her eyes.

After a couple seconds, She screeched in rage, throwing the tray at the wall, not waiting for it to clatter before tossing the actual desk, turning away as it crashed into the wall, tearing the bedding from the bed before storming to the bathroom.

Grabbing a soap container, she threw it at the mirror, barely wincing as it shattered. Her eyes caught the bathtub and she trembled harder,

{I let her /bathe/ me! I.. I acted.. Acted like her pet, just like she wants me to!}

Tears and self-loathing blinded her as she trashed the rest of the bathroom, then going to the bedroom and tearing at everything madly.

She kicked and screamed when someone grabbed her tightly from behind, lifting her off the ground. Managing to strike her attacker in the chin with her elbow, she rushed for the door when she was dropped.

Suddenly Tara was in the doorway, staring down at her after catching her shoulders in a tight, but not yet uncomfortable grip.

Willow looked at her, red with anger. Tara examined the room quietly, her hold tightening on Willows shoulders.

Willow suddenly had to bite back a squeak of pain. Her shoulder had felt better this morning when she woke up, and had barely been hurting.

But now, as Taras fingers dug deeply into the injured area, pain flared back through it. Willow noticed the vampires expression and her anger turned to fear.

Not meeting her eyes, Tara switched her grip to the back of her neck, shoving her down the hall without letting go.

Willow stumbled, wincing when Tara held her neck tighter. It wasn't enough to cut off air, thankfully, but it was enough to make her neck ache.

"Do you have any /idea/ how long it took to make that room to a humans needs and likings? How difficult it is for a vampire to shop for mirrors and learn to cook human food?! To figure out what shampoo you like, your clothes size - not kill your friends?!"

Willow whimpered quietly as Tara pushed her into a seperate, empty room besides a chair.

"Of course you don't! You're human!" Tara sat down heavily in the chair, not releasing her. "Well that could change real quick if you don't start working on that pissy attitude of yours."

Willow shuddered at the threat. {If she wanted me as a vampire, wouldn't she have turned me already..?}

Willow decided not to find out. The vampiress let that sink in before roughly pulling Willow over her lap.

Willow started to panic, kicking out and squirming wildly, "W-Wait! W-What are you d-doing?! I'll be g-good!"

She heard Tara mumble something to herself, but she didn't catch it, her fear heightening.

{Is she hesitating-?} Willows stomach dropped like a stone when she felt Tara start pulling her pants and panties off.

"N-No-! S-Stop!" Willow pleaded, kicking harder like a fussy child. There was either more hesitation, or just a small pause to let her fear grow. If the second was the goal, it worked spectacularly.

Suddenly, a crack filled the air and pain shot up Willows behind, causing her to yelp in surprise.

She had guessed what was going to happen, but when it actually did, she was shocked. She had never been spanked in her life, not even by her parents when she was little - there had been no reason to, she had always been a well-behaved child.

Willow continued kicking and squirming, squeaking at the next hit, her pride making her try to keep her reaction down.

There was no more hesitation or pauses, and the blows started raining down rapidly. After only a couple seconds, Willow started to cry out. Not only were the blows quick on the others heels, but they were heavy handed smacks. Willow wondered if there was partial vampire strength behind them. It sure felt like it.

At some point, she gave up fighting and accepted her fate, shocked that the blows seemed to hurt less when she relaxed. Was Tara just slowing down?

Willow was blinded by her own tears, the salt in them stinging her eyes. After about a dozen more hits, Tara slowed to a stop.

Willow struggled to catch her breath, shocked when Tara didn't shove her off her lap immediately, or maybe make her walk a lap or something just to torment her further.

The vampiress let her catch her breath and slow her crying, and though embarrassed that she could feel the woman gently rubbing her sore bottom, she was grateful for the break, and, shockingly, the caress. Even delivered by a vampire, the action was still comforting, and seemed to ease the pain. Maybe that was a hallucination. Willow didn't care what it was, she was just glad and accepted it.

She was still shocked by what happened, too shocked to care much about the intimate touches. After she had calmed down, her pants and panties were pulled up carefully.

She still winced, the soft material feeling rough against her bottom. Tara helped her up wordlessly, then paused, eyes narrowed as if in thought.

"You cant go back to the other room yet," She declared, "Its still a mess, and the broken glass could be dangerous."

Willow grimaced as she remembered her outburst, {In retrospect, that probably wasn't such a good idea in the first place..}

"But I don't have any other.. Actual bedrooms." Tara paused again, slowly lifting her eyes to look at her decisively. "..other than mine."

Willow gulped, wincing when her body tensed on instinct, contracting her sore muscles.

"..Its decided. You'll stay with me in my room tonight."

Willow shuddered when a horrible thought entered her mind. She would be in Taras bed - a vampires bed - she could take advantage of her, and Willow would be helpless to it. But, then again, she was helpless to escaping and not having to do as she said.

She winced every step as she followed Tara, noting that the vampire constantly looked back to check on her, but didn't restrain her at all. Perhaps she just assumed that by now she would be too scared to do anything. Willow wasn't sure if that was right or not.

Finally, Tara stopped in front of a large door, pausing to look back at her before pushing it open. Willow paused in the door to look around the room. It was bigger than the room she had just messed up, and the bed had satin sheets and blankets. The room smelled of candles that lit the room comfortably. There was a small area with a TV, bookcase and a comfy looking chair. There was a desk nearby with a computer, giving Willow slight

hope. {If she leaves, I can contact Buffy!} Willow stepped gingerly into the room when Tara waved to her to do so, wincing when Tara closed the door.

She decided to go back to looking around the room, her eyes laying on two doors that had a curtain on each corner.

{I really hope thats just a closet and not some cell for people..}

She noted that there were two tinted windows with blackout curtains like there was in her room, except these had no metal bars on the outside.

"If you try to break the window and escape, there will be consequences. In the off chance that you actually manage to get out.. I'll track you down, bring you back, and beat you until you cant even stand for days, got it?"

Willow gulped and shuddered, nodding. Tara glanced at the windows,

"I need to go hunt now. Remember what I said about trying to escape from the window - and if you try leaving through the door, my minions will catch you, and I won't be here to protect you from them. They know not to come in here, so if you stay in here and behave, you'll be fine. Theres a bathroom over there, though there's no mirror like in your room.. I think you know the reason."

Willow nodded timidly. Tara didn't meet her eyes, "You can use the TV and read if you'd like. If you try to contact the slayer through the computer, I /will/ know, and there will be consequences. If she comes here, I will kill her, got it?"

Willow nodded again, tears growing in her eyes. Tara didn't look at her still, and turned, leaving the room.

Willow gulped, {Shes going to… hunt.. Which means some innocent person is going to die, and I cant do anything about it. I know whats going to happen, and I cant stop it!} Willow looked at the windows and the door, clenching her fists. {I'm too chicken to even /try/!}

She waddled over to the chair, sitting down gingerly. She didn't want to sit on or touch the vampires bed.

{Buffy would be out of here in an instant. She wouldn't be afraid. She would be able to help that person.} Willow glanced at the computer again, her stomach queasy. {But Tara said she'll kill Buffy if I contact her.} Willow blinked, her eyes stinging, {But.. She wouldn't be able to kill her.. Right? The master was different, and she came back anyway!}

Willow shook her head, wiping at her wet eyes. {She could have killed her before, the first in the cemetery, but she didn't for some reason. She only didn't fight Buffy last time because she just wanted to kidnap me! Tara /could/ probably kill Buffy. I.. Cant risk it. Which means that even if I /did/ escape, Taras right.. She could just track me down and bring me back.}

Willow clutched her head in her hands, ignoring the tears that soaked them, {God, why am I so helpless?!}

The pain in her bottom became less noticeable as she started to sob, curling up in the chair tightly, eventually falling asleep.

***

Tara had really left the mansion to be left to her thoughts. Of course she was hungry, and a good chase and kill would be nice, but she could've just eaten one of the humans she had in the basement. She truthfully wanted to be alone.

When she had seen the disaster Willow had made in the room, she had been more frustrated than angry, shockingly.

Why was this human so needy? Why did Tara tend to those needs as if the roles were switched?

When she had yelled at Willow she hadn't been lying about how hard it was to prepare a room to a humans liking. They needed heat, but not too hot. They needed air filters so their lungs didn't collapse on random from the smoke of her minions. They needed certain nutrition to survive and stay healthy. To be happy, they needed to be able to see their appearance in a mirror, something she couldn't do.

Shopping for a mirror without being caught as being a vampire was difficult due to the lack of reflection, and she hadn't known if the image would be distorted like one of those carnival ones since she couldn't test it out. If only humans wouldn't freak out if she brought a dead one in with her, or dragged one to the mirror to see. She hadn't wanted to go through the whole problem of police and their stupid guns when she had been preparing the room - bullets couldn't kill her, but they could sure hurt and make a kidnapping significantly harder.

She had gone through a lot to set up the room - and to not kill Willows friends, because she knew that would result in a depressed pet.

But nothing seemed good enough for this human! When she had seen the fit she had thrown, Tara knew her pet had needed to be disciplined.. But somehow, the thought of harming her Willow made her stomach upset and had given her second thoughts.

When she had first seen Willow start to panic, and heard the fear in her pleads, she had to actually remind herself verbally that without discipline, she would shape out to be a bad pet, and potentially put herself in danger, and risk Taras reputation and standing So eventually, she had decided to just start the punishment without thought, and kept telling herself it was for Willows own good.

When she had finally decided she had made a good enough impression, she had stopped, and found herself dismayed at the marks she saw and the obvious distress from Willow.

But the only softness she had shown the girl was soothing her aches with a gentle massage and letting her calm down before helping her up.

When she had first thought of the fact that Willow couldn't go back to the room prepared for her, she had just planned to give her a blanket and a lantern or something and stick her in the basement until her room had been cleaned. Then when she suggested her room, and saw the girl wince from just her muscles tensing, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she knew Willow was down in the cold basement, sleeping with the hard floor pressing on her bum.

So she had decided Willow was to sleep in her own room, leaving no room for debate, and made sure the girl wouldn't try to escape. Threatening her own safety was one thing, Tara had figured out about the girl, but threatening her friends guaranteed special thought and fear for her actions.

A man chatted on a phone busily by a broken down car, giving her the perfect chance for a quick meal. She snapped his neck before a word could be uttered, drinking him dry before tossing his body to the ground and stomping on his phone.

As she headed back, she started to wonder why she had killed the man /before/ feeding. She didn't need to wonder long. She knew why. She knew Willow wouldn't have wanted the man to suffer.

Tara growled as she headed home. {A witch! She must be some sort of witch!} She cried inwardly, {I sensed power on her - she must be doing this to me!}

When she finally reached the mansion and stormed into her room, however, her anger subsided to see Willow curled up in the chair, the salt of tears reaching her nose.

Tara sighed, picking the girl up carefully, cradling her as she walked to the bed, using a hand to pull back the covers before laying her down gently, pulling the covers back over her.

For a moment, Tara paused, admiring the girls beauty. Even with the tear tracks on her face, there was no denying that this woman was beautiful. No - more than beautiful. That couldn’t even begin to describe her. No word alone could - no amount of words.

She is naturally beautiful on the outside, with a perfect personality to match. But she wasn’t pretty in the traditional, stupid way. She didn’t starve herself, but she didn’t let herself go either. She didn’t stain her pale face with a bunch of products that were supposed to make a person look better, when in reality just burned holes in peoples pockets and tainted their skin. She wasn’t prissy - she was kind and soft. Everything she did had an adorable light to it. The way she smiled, the way she got excited, the way she was too innocent for this world, the way she cared for her friends even in the face of danger. Tara had found that whenever she cried, it made her want to cry too, and she was supposed to be a ruthless vampire.

That was just how much this girl affected her.. and she couldn’t even be angry about it. Frustrated and confused about these feelings, but not angry.

Everything about the little redhead drew her in and made her love her. Tara sighed, tearing her gaze from Willow and glancing around the room.

With a pang of odd guilt, Tara noticed nothing in the room was disturbed but the chair.

{So she cried herself asleep immediately after I left.} Frowning, Tara made her way to the other side of the bed, carefully getting in it, making sure not to disturb the other girl, or even touch her. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to win this human over.

With a wince, she remembered the bruises on Willows fair skin - bruises she had caused.

{If I’m going to win her over, there can’t be any more punishments like that,} Tara glanced over at the sleeping girl again, frown deepening at the grimace on her face, even as she slept. {In fact, I might have gone a bit far.. gotten carried away.}

Tara bit her lip, settling down in the bedding, facing the redhead, but not touching her still, {I need to learn more control. No more touching without permission, no more getting angry, no more killing in front of her, no more mean vampire. Only Tara.}

She started to drift asleep as she thought this, still watching the other woman in the bed, {I can do that. For Willow.. my Willow..}


	6. Chapter Six

Willow woke with a scream again, relieved to find the events last night had been a nightmare. She had been trapped in a vampire that had stolen her body, watching as she ruthlessly tortured her friends to death.

At her scream, the bed shifted as another body shot up. Willow gulped, staring at Tara.

{She moved me to the bed - Oh god - we didn’t..?}

As if reading her mind, Tara spoke softly, “I didn’t touch you at all last night other than to move you to the bed. Sleeping in the chair wouldn’t have been comfortable.”

Willow blinked, nodding dumbly.

Tara climbed out of the bed, watching her face, “Bad dream?”

Willow cleared her throat anxiously, wincing when she tried to get up, her sore muscles protesting,

“Don’t get up, just rest.” Tara instructed, still awaiting an answer.

“Yeah.. nightmare.. I’m fine now.” Willow lied about the fine part, but Tara didn’t seem affected.

“Are you hungry?” Willows stomach growled loudly at the prospect of food, so she nodded slowly.

Tara nodded, going to the door, speaking to a vampire on the other side, “Go prepare her some breakfast.”

The vampire nodded and rushed to follow its sires orders. Tara shut the door gently, looking back to Willow.

“W-What time is it?” Willow asked awkwardly.

Tara looked over at a clock, “It’s 7pm. The sun is just setting.”

Willow nodded slowly again. {I slept through the whole day? Guess I’m on vampire time now..}

Tara returned to the door upon a small knock, grabbing a tray, shutting the door with a foot. She set the tray on the bedside table, lifting a lid from it. Willows mouth started to water as she examined the food.

There was a stack of buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup, a hash brown, a bowl of blueberries and strawberries, with a cup of milk.

Tara set a small, fold-up table on her lap, moving the tray on top of it. “I need to go do something, go ahead and eat.”

Willow nodded, too entranced in the food to really register the sentence. The only place she had ever gotten a real, home cooked meal, was at Buffys when she slept over or went for dinner.

Her parents were never around, so most of her prior meals had been microwaveable or fast food.

{Pretty bad when a vampire cooks for you more than your own parents..} She thought bitterly, digging into the food. {I wonder if they even know - or care - that I’m missing..}

She blinked at tears that stung her eyes, {They’re probably just glad to be rid of the child who got in the way of their perfect jobs and lives..}

Willow wiped her tears away quickly when the door opened, focusing on the food instead.

Tara paused in the doorway for a second before approaching her again, but keeping a distance. “How would you like a road trip after you’re done?”

Willow paused mid-chew, staring at her, baffled. {She must know that would be a huge risk - Buffy will surely find us! Or is she moving away from Sunnydale-? Please not the second one-!}

“Just a short trip. I figure you would like to pick out some clothes and books of your liking. Perhaps we could go to a restaurant too.”

Willow finished chewing, gulping it down before speaking, “That uh.. That would be great.” Willow figured - or hoped - Tara had already eaten, so the restaurant would be for her benefit only - so why? At least it would give Buffy a better chance to find them.

“Wonderful. I’ll go get some clothes for you to wear out.”

***

When Willow had finished eating and getting dressed, they headed out of the mansion. Willow cowered behind Tara like a child the whole way out, hiding from the hungry stares of the minions.

Tara had made it clear that she wouldn’t let anything happen to her, and for some odd reason, Willow believed her.

The car had tinted windows with a black cloth over each one to block the sun in the daytime, though Willow assumed Tara mostly drove at night since driving with your sight impaired was quite dangerous, but then again, she was already dead.

Tara opened the passenger side door for her, waving for her to get in. Even though she was still skeptical of motives, Willow got in the car, wincing when she shut the door.

{Maybe she’s taking me somewhere to kill me..} Willow fretted as the vampire went to the other side of the car,

{Buffy and The Gang could end up searching for me forever, not knowing I was dead!}

Wincing again when Tara got in the car and closed her door, Willow pushed back the cloth, trying to enjoy being outside again.

{But if she were to kill me, why wouldn’t she do it here? Besides, after all the ‘work’ shes done with me, I doubt she’d kill me that easily.} Willow nodded to herself, staring at the stars.

Tara pulled the cloth off the other windows and the windshield, quiet as she started driving.

{I can watch where shes going, and then if I get the chance to escape or tell Buffy-! No - She already said she’d kill her..}

Tara’s eyes flicked towards her as she sighed deeply, but she didn’t comment on it. Willow looked back up at the stars, making out the constellations quietly.

“The Big Pineapple.”

Willow narrowed her eyes in confusion, looking to the vampire when she spoke.

Tara glanced at her again, clearing her throat before explaining,

“I never really understood the ‘real’ constellations.. So I made my own.” She took one hand off the steering wheel to point out a series of stars, “The Big Pineapple.”

“I see it!” Willow exclaimed excitedly, a smile shining on her face in less than a second. Tara smiled too,

“Could you.. Show me more-?”

Gleefully, Tara continued to point out made up constellations as they drove, until she ran out, causing a sad Willow.

“Aw man.. Those were cool…” The redhead muttered like a grumpy child.

“Maybe one night.. We could make some more, together.”

Willow paused, {Is she asking my on like a.. Star gazing date-? Oh gods, what am I getting myself into-?}

“I.. Uh.. That would.. That would be great.” Willow admitted shyly, pushing some hair over her ear.

She didn’t see Tara’s smile grow wider, drilling the new constellations in her brain.

The car suddenly jerked to the right, startling Willow out of her tiny daze with a squeal. One of Tara’s arms shot out to hold her against the seat, preventing her from hitting the dashboard or the window.

“Sorry! Almost missed the road-” Tara hastily explained as Willow recollected herself, trying to remember how to breathe again.

Willow looked back out the window, frowning. The ‘road’ was a dirt path that led into the forest.

{Oh god - she /is/ going to kill me!} Willow was tense against the seat, relaxing into confusion instead as Tara drove towards a mountainside.

Her fear quickly heightened, and she grabbed the door handle, trying to escape from the car as it drove steadily towards a rocky death. {The doors locked! Oh god!}

Tara glanced at her, “Don’t worry, It’ll be okay, just wait..”

Willow trembled, squeezing her eyes shut, sure the car was about to crash and kill her. After a couple seconds of steady driving and no crashing, she hesitantly opened them, amazed to see they had gone /into/ the mountain, which had been hollowed out and made into some underground town.

“There’s a spell to conceal the entrance,” Tara explained softly, “So only certain people know where it is… Welcome to The Demons Plaza.”

Willow looked around in awe as Tara turned into a row of parking spots. Indeed, the place was full of vampires and other demons that walked around, chatting amongst themselves carelessly, some carrying shopping bags.

With a pang of fear, Willow noticed that some carried chains that were attached to other humans that were pale and sluggish, dressed scantily in leather.

Tara looked at her again, “Don’t worry Willow, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

For some reason, Willow trusted her promise, nodding slowly, waiting for Tara to come around and open her door for her, not wanting to be alone in a place filled with demons for even a second.

Tara helped her out gently, keeping a careful hold on her hand. Willow cowered further into her, looking around fearfully. Tara started to walk confidently down the sidewalks, so Willow followed closely.

{No chance of Buffy being here..}

Tara waved towards a door, walking to it with Willow close on her arm, opening the door and holding it for her.

Willow looked around again, her heart lifted when she realized it was a bookstore. She rushed forward without letting go of Taras hand, glancing back at the smiling vampire.

“Pick out anything you want.”

Willow nodded, going straight for the science fiction. Tara watched with a gentle smile as Willow browsed the books, looking at her every now and then when she picked one up.

Tara nodded every time, waving to the basket she had grabbed. Soon, the basket was full of books, and Willow finally looked at it sheepishly,

“T-That should be enough..”

Tara chuckled, holding out an arm for her, which Willow accepted happily, to her shock. After buying the books, they left that store, going to another and another until Willows stomach growled and Taras arms were full with bags.

They went back to the car to put the bags in the trunk, then they went to one of the restaurants. As they were seated, Willow frowned in confusion.

“What is it?” Tara asked in concern, ready to leave if the girl was upset somehow.

“Why are there so many restaurants in a demon plaza? They don’t eat human food, right-?”

Tara calmed, laughing quietly, “Not all demons eat blood or such. There are some that /do/ eat human food, and sometimes, vampires will eat it too.. Just for the taste or whatever. Besides, its easier to run a business when your cooks don’t want to eat every bit of food they cook.”

Willow nodded slowly, as if comprehending the sentence. She tensed when a demon came up to them, but calmed when Tara put a hand on her knee. For whatever reason, Tara wouldn’t let anything harm her.

The demon stared at her for a moment, licking his lips, “She doesn’t seem like a pet. Seems more like you're running with.. Fluffy humans now. Perhaps someone should just take care of her for you-”

Tara growled at the demon, showing her fangs. “How I treat my pets is no business of yours. You're simply a minion here, correct? Just here to be commanded? Then fetch whatever my pet would like and some whiskey for me, and do it without that ugly sneer, will you?”

The demon stared at Tara for a moment before backing down, ducking his head.

“And keep your filthy eyes off her.” Tara added menacingly, adding to the demons fear, nodding to Willow.

“J-Just the a-alfredo pl-please-?”

The demon nodded, rushing off.

Willow looked back at Tara, frowning, “ ‘Pet’ ?”

Tara blinked at her, then nodded slowly, “Thats how you are seen to these demons. A demon will normally respect another having a human pet - its like.. A dog or something to us-”

Willow raised her eyebrows, {She thinks i'm like a dog-?}

“I still have a reputation, Willow, and if they think i'm just.. ‘Hanging out’ with humans, that will go down the drain. I would be shunned. So yes, Willow, out here, I will call you my pet. Which means you must act like one - you need to obey me while we’re out here, no matter what. I won’t have you wear leather or a chain, but you need to play the part a little. Understand?”

Willow went over that in her head for a moment before nodding. “So.. its only an act, right? I’m not actually your… ‘pet’.. Am I?”

The demon returning with their orders saved Tara from having to answer. The demon stared at Willow again until Tara growled, and then it rushed away with a hasty, “Enjoy-!”

Willow hungrily dug into the food, realizing for the first time that day that they had missed lunch. Glancing at Tara for a moment, she hoped that it hadn't affected her. Willow wanted to eat her dinner, not /become/ dinner.

Tara just sipped her drink, watching her, but not hungrily. Gulping down a mouthful of food, Willow tried to make conversation,

“Should you really be drinking that before driving?” She cringed at her own question, {This is a vampire, Willow, not some alcoholic human.}

Tara just smiled, “It takes more to get a vampire drunk than it does a human.”

Quietly, Willow commented, "So Spike must've really drank A LOT.."

Tara frowned, "Spike? As in William The Bloody? Druisillas childe, grandchilde of Angelus? When and why have you seen him drunk?"

The protective edge to the blondes question sent goosebumps up Willows arms.

"Well uh.. A while back Dru cheated on him with a chaos demon-"

Tara smirked, "A chaos demon? Man she must've been desperate."

Willow tried not to return the smirk, "Yeah but the thing was that /he/ was desperate too. Being friends with the slayer and all, he had seen and heard of me, so he knew I could do certain spells-"

Tara tilted her head at that, "You practice?"

Willow shrugged, "I've tried. I can float a pencil and do some basic spells that sometimes backfire.. But other than that.. Not really. I tried to join this Wicca group so I could get more powerful or whatever.. But they had no clue what they were talking about. I mean, come on, Bake sales?"

Tara blinked in confusion at that, but Willow pushed on, "So he kidnapped me and my friend Xander-"

"Where was the slayer when this happened?"

Willow shifted uncomfortably, "Well uh… Him and I were alone-"

Tara raised her eyebrows

"No no not like- no, I was trying to /stop/ the- It never should've happened- ANYWAY-"

Tara chuckled,

"So he came in and wacked Xander on the head with this metal box thingy.. And uh yeah.. He threatened to kill him if I didn't do the spell for him and.."

Tara set her drink down for a second, "You did a love spell for two vampires?"

Willow shook her head, then looked down, fidgeting, "No.. I needed ingredients to do it so he went out to get them and er.. Before he got back something.. Something happened.. But it's not important - all I meant was that he was REALLY drunk - he threatened to stab my brain with a broken bottle and-"

Willow stopped when she heard a slight growl in Taras throat, which the vampire covered with another sip of her drink.

"Thats… interesting."

Willow shrugged, finishing off the last of her meal, "Sadly being kidnapped as a scoobie isn't as uncommon as I'd hope."

Willow tried not to make the comment too pointed at the vampire, since she had started being nicer to her, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Tara caught the small edge in the girls voice, but didn't comment on it. "How many times have you been kidnapped?"

Willow frowned, taking a gulp of her drink, "Well the first time.. I dont know if it was so much kidnapping-? I kinda followed the guy.."

Tara cocked her head to the side, "I was told to.. 'Seize The Day' by my best friend 'cause I had never gotten a date.. So I found a guy and talked to him. Turns out he was a vampire, and the cemetery was in fact, NOT a shortcut to the ice cream bar."

Tara pondered that for a minute, "What happened?"

"Well, he was actually bringing me as a snack for the master, and his friend was bringing my friend Jesse too, but Buffy got there in time to save.." Willow looked down, eyes glazed in grief. "To save me.. But Jesse didn't make it.."

Tara reached out to put a hand on Willows, "I'm sorry."

Willow sniffled and nodded, "The next time was when uh.. I had a.. Computer boyfriend who turned out to be a homicidal robot-"

Tara lifted her eyebrows at that,

"Then there was the time with Spike, then this rogue slayer Faith was working for the evil mayor and they decided to use me as bait and/or trade for this box thing that Buffy took. Thankfully, no more kidnappings for me until-" She refrained from saying 'Until now'.

Tara made a 'Hm' sound, nodding slowly.

"Are you ladies done with your meals-?" The demon waiter asked as he inched back over to them. Willow nodded.

"Any desert tonight-?"

Willow blinked at Tara, shaking her head.

"Not tonight."

The demon nodded and handed Tara the bill, which she quickly paid before gesturing to Willow to get up.

Willow followed her out of the restaurant closely, shocked to hear the sound of laughter as they headed towards the car. Looking towards the source, she saw a large demon with a smaller one who she assumed was a child, picking the child up and swinging him around playfully as a parent would, the 'airplane' game.

Tara had stopped walking to look back at me, "Not all demons are bad, Willow. Some have souls - but society won't accept them either way. They'd be killed or worse. Thats why they come down here - they don't have the privileges that humans do."

Willow paused a second to take that in, her mind swirling. Had she helped Buffy kill an innocent, souled demon before? Had there been a worried family, waiting for their father to come home?

{No. Buffy only ever killed dangerous demons. She didn't kill Clem - he's a demon. She didn't kill that one demon salesman with the books, Faith did, right?}

Tara sighed and took her hand, leading her forward. Willow was absorbed in her thoughts as they drove back to the mansion.

"What's going on in your head right now?" Tara asked softly as they climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

"I just.. I'm just wondering if I've ever helped kill an innocent demon.. Like.. What if I caused a little baby demon to be an orphan-?"

Tara opened the bedroom door and waved her inside, "I doubt you have. From what I've seen, your slayer always has a reason to kill. There have been ruthless slayers who have killed innocents in the past, but your Buffy isn't one of them. Neither are you."

Willow headed for the bed with a yawn, not protesting when Tara laid next to her.

"You have a wonderful heart, Willow. Never change that."

Willow snuggled into the blankets, {Why is she being so nice to me? Is it a trap?} She wondered, {Her compliment and affection seem genuine, but how can they be? She's a vampire!} As Willow started to drift off to sleep, she thought, {Maybe she's different.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised sweet moments and believe i have kept to it


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls continue to fall for each other, though the thought of love making her weak terrifies Tara, so she goes out to think, only to make her night worse.

Tara knew she was falling for the girl, and couldn't help it.

She had killed other humans in the past without a thought, but something was different about Willow.

Tara had noticed Willow had frequent nightmares, and wondered solemnly if she had caused them.

In the past, she would have been triumphant over it. With Willow, it gave her stomach a bad feeling.

{Guilt.. Am I feeling guilt? How? I can't - I have no soul!}

Hearing Willows breathing even out, she smiled without thought.

{Is this love? Its been so long.. Forever, even. I don't think I've /ever/ been in love.}

She too started to fall asleep, and she knew,

{Whatever the reason.. I love this girl.. And.. I like the feeling.}

Even though it was a slight shock, since she knew she was supposed to be evil - she had been ruthless in the past - the thought made her unbeating heart seem to swell.

***

Willow woke to the smell of pancakes, a smile growing on her face. She fluttered her eyes open, yawning widely.

“Good morning.” Tara greeted softly, handing her the tray with her breakfast.

Willow took it gratefully, tilting her head at the smiley face of a pancake.

“I uh.. woke before you, so I made your breakfast myself.”

“It.. has a face.” Willow commented dumbly, wincing at how stupid the statement was.

Tara just smiled, sitting next to her. “Funny shapes.. its a.. thing I do when I make pancakes… Or I remember doing it dimly.. it was just habit this morning.”

Willow smiled, starting to cut the pancakes with her fork, “I think its kinda cute.. thank you. I know you didn’t need to cook since vampires eat.. uh.. you know.. Or drink is more like it-? Mmmm- remphy gmmpd!”

Tara chuckled, then frowned, “I’m glad you like them. I remember always having to do the cooking for my family.. I think making the pancakes into shapes was just something to keep my spirits up.”

Willow frowned, gulping down her mouthful, “What.. uh.. what happened to your family-?”

Tara hesitated, but finally answered, “I killed them.”

Willow choked on her milk, and Tara handed her a napkin solemnly.

“Right.. Vampire..” Willow chuckled nervously, making Tara frown. “Did you uh.. sire any of them..?”

Tara shook her head with a slight sneer, “They weren’t even worth it. They were idiots. They said.. that all the women in our family had ‘demon’ in them.. If I was a demon before, I couldn’t have been sired into a vampire.”

Tara chuckled bitterly, looking away, “I can’t believe I ever believed their lies.”

Willows nervousness before faded into concern, “They were your family.. you probably didn’t think they would lie to you. What about.. like.. your mother-? She went along with the lie-?”

Tara didn’t look back, “She didn’t know it was a lie. She taught me magic.. so I could defend myself or whatever.. She was a good lady. But my father,” She spat the last word bitterly, “Didn’t want to waste money on her when she got sick, so she died. A very slow death.. they didn’t even seem to care. They didn’t let me tend to her.. They said I had a job to do. Had I been turned before she died.. I would’ve sired her.. But the rest weren’t worth it.”

When she looked over, Willow was staring at her, her mouth slightly open.

Roughly, Tara added, “But they’re dead now, and for good. I made sure to burn down the house to make sure.”

Willow passed over that part in her mind, reaching out hesitantly and placing her hand on Taras. The vampire looked over at her in shock.

{The last thing I would’ve expected after hearing that story would be for her to comfort me.. I just told her how I murdered my whole family..}

“That’s.. That’s horrible.. I can’t even.. I mean.. my parents aren’t so great but.. they aren’t.. I.. I’m sorry..”

Tara shrugged it off. “It’s fine. Besides, now I have everything I could ever want. A mansion.. minions, lots of warm blood-”

Willow stopped her, staring deeply into her eyes, “But /is/ that all you want? Sure, you’re surrounded by minions who do everything you want, and who steal enough money for you.. but.. do they really care for you?”

The question caught Tara off guard for a second, “I’m a vampire I.. I don’t /need/ anyone to care for me! It’s not like I care for anyone else-”

“Everyone needs someone.. even a vampire. You may not want someone to care about you at first.. you may think they’re a burden or something.. but you /need/ someone. Even vampires end up with ‘families’. Those who stay alone.. get dusted.”

Tara stared at the girl, thinking her words over. Dismissively, she said, “I’d be just fine on my own. I don’t need these lackeys. It just makes things easier. I don’t need.. ‘company’ or anything.”

Willow just tilted her head, speaking softly, “Then why did you take me?”

Tara stared into her gentle green eyes, conflicted.

{I’m evil! I don’t need anyone.. anything! I just.. just took her because I was bored.. there’s nothing special about her, right-?}

Tara stood off the bed, turning away so the redhead couldn’t see her conflicted expression. “If I have you, I have leverage over the slayer. She’ll be careful if I have you at my mercy..”

“Then why the nice room and stuff? Why not just lock me up with the other people you eat? Why the nicely made food? Why take me out?”

Tara balled her hands up, trying to steady her whirling mind, she spun around to face Willow, putting her demon face on. “Would you rather if I locked you up with them and starved you?”

Willow didn’t flinch, “Could you do that, though?”

Tara growled, “Of course I could!”

“..But do you /want/ to?” Tara panted with unneeded breath. She was a soulless demon, how could she be feeling all these emotions?

She spun around, stomping towards the door, “Finish your food. I’m going out to hunt.”

***

Soon, Tara picked up the sound of a heartbeat, and stalked after it. A brunette jogged steadily down a dirt path, bobbing her head to whatever was coming from her earbuds.

Tara advanced on her quickly, grabbing her ponytail to yank her towards her. The girl shrieked in fear and pain, wiggling against her and screaming again as Tara sank her fangs into the girls neck deeply.

She had barely drank half a pint before her own hair was grabbed. Growling in frustration when her dinner started to run away, she turned on her attacker.

She paused, recognizing the slayer and a brown haired boy about her age.

{Willows friends..} Tara added to herself, watching as the slayer and her follower noticed who she was too.

Rage filled the slayers face as she lunged for her, trying to knock her down.

Tara dodged with a bit of trouble, spinning around to throw a punch at her, shocked when the human boy shoved a cross in her face, causing her to recoil back with a hiss of pain.

Buffy straightened, pulling the boy back when he tried to attack her. "Xander.. She has Willow.."

Tara listened, assuming they didnt know they weren't talking soft enough for her to miss it.

"What? So you get to attack her and I just-" "I shouldn't have attacked her.. Yet.. She has Willow. We need to be careful.. We dont even know what shape shes in right now.."

Finally, Tara cut in, "Willow is fine."

Both mortals snapped their gazes to her, flushed in anger. "So you /do/ have Willow?"

Tara rolled her eyes, "Isn't that why you're here? Looking for your precious friend?"

Buffy raised a stake angrily, "Tell us where she is, or you get Mr. Pointy."

Tara pondered the naming of the stake for a second, then replied smoothly, "But if you stake me, how will you find Willow? With me gone, my minions will devour her.. Most likely in more than one way."

These words were spoken in both hers and Willows defense. No part of Tara doubted that her minions would kill Willow. Nor did she doubt it would be a painful death. She had taught her minions to be ruthless. She had taught them to savor their kills.

If they were to get their hands on Willow, their masters pet, it would be horrible for the girl. The thought made Tara's skin prickle uneasily.

The slayer glared back, though Tara saw both hers and her minions eyes flicker fearfully at the thought of their friend dying a horrible death at the hands of what the slayer was supposed to protect them from.

"I don't need to kill you to get information." The slayer threatened icily.

Tara didn't flinch, "You think you can beat me?"

Buffy glared at her, dropping into a fighting stance.

A smirk grew on Taras face at the prospect of tasting slayer blood again. It had been a while since she had run into a slayer.

At the same moment, slayer and vampire leaped at each other.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Tara fight, while Willow gets into some trouble of her own

Willow paced the room anxiously. She had thought she saw something in Tara, but what if she was wrong? What if she had just ruined that with her stupid mouth?

After the events of late, she had started to think the vampire truly cared for her.

{I must be going crazy..}

The blonde had been gone for a while, and Willow had started to worry. Started wasn't the right word - she /was/ worried. For whom or what, she had no clue.

{I can't possibly be concerned for a vampire who is keeping me captive!} She tried to convince herself, though she knew it was wrong.

A crashing outside the room caught Willows attention, and out of curiosity, she crept to the door and pulled it open a creak.

What she saw wasn't quite so surprising. It was just two vampires fighting with each other - for what reason, Willow didn't know, and didn't care to find out.

Before she could close the door and retreat, the vampires stopped fighting, noses twitching.

"Uh oh.." Willow breathed as they turned towards her, smirking.

Cursing her curiosity, she slammed the door shut, looking around desperately.

She knew it would only take one kick from a vampire for the door to break.

{Stake.. Stake.. Stake..} She chanted silently, looking at the desk.

She wasn't sure why a vampire would have a wooden desk, but she didn't have time to think about it.

"Aw, I don't think she wants to play!" A vampire taunted her from outside the door.

Adrenaline making her nauseous, Willow climbed onto the desk, stomping her foot on the top as hard as she could, repeating the action over and over.

She dimily heard one of the vampires swear, and the door was knocked in. She stomped harder, seeing the wood start to splinter.

Right as she almost had the broken wood free, a hard backhand sent her crashing to the ground, knocking the computer down and breaking the remainder of the wood free with her fall. Willow thanked the gods that she hadn't fallen and gotten impaled on broken wood.

Her relief was short lived when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, tossing her across the room like a rag doll. She hit the wall with a grunt, rolling to the ground roughly, crying out when a sharp pain shot up her leg.

She tried to push herself up as a ginger haired male vampire, and a brunette female vampire stalked towards her. The ones who were fighting moments ago. She fell with a soft cry, looking up at her attackers.

"I think master left her pet behind.." The male taunted, "Are you all alone, little lamb?"

Willow looked around, hoping Tara wouldn't blame her for the destruction of parts of the room.

"Tara will be mad when she gets back if you hurt me.." Willow warned raspily, gasping when the female kicked her in the stomach, knocking the air from her.

The brunette kneeled in front of her face, grinning cruelly, "You know what I think?"

"Don't really care.." Willow retorted with a glare.

The ginger chuckled, "Fiesty one."

The female ignored her companion, "I think our precious master is dust. She went soft on you. That doesn't look good to other vampires.. If shes vulnerable now.. Those that she's looked down on will take revenge."

Willow gulped, "Then why didn't you kill her yourself? Too scared?"

The vampire growled, grabbing her hair tightly and yanking her head closer, "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Calm down, I think little lamb is trying to tell us something. I think she wants to play."

Willow had gone silent, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Both vampires laughed, "I think shes scared!"

When the other vampire knelt down, grabbing her by the throat, she almost lost her concentration.

"I think shes gone mad! Look at her, shes not even fighting!"

"Aw.. Thats no fun.." The vampire pulled her closer by her hair, licking her neck.

{Deja vu much?}

Before the vampire could do more than prick her skin with his fangs, a look of shock crossed his face before he turned to dust.

Willow coughed when she inhaled some, the broken wood she had floated falling to the ground.

The female stared at the dust that used to be her companion, then back to her in shock.

"You.. You're a witch!"

Willow was sweating in exhaustion, brought on by the mix of magic, pain and fear.

The female vampire bared her fangs, sending a punch to her nose, causing her head to swing back and hit the wall.

Still holding her still by her hair, she dug a long nail into her cheek, trailing it down slowly.

Willow grimaced and bit her lip, trying to focus on the wood again.

The vampire saw her thoughts and grabbed the piece of wood, getting up swiftly.

Willow struggled, trying to get up as her only hope to save herself was thrown into a fire outside.

She winced, noticing what the fire was for. Getting rid of bodies. The smell was horrible.

Willow wondered how she hadn't smelled it before, even when she left with Tara. Perhaps they only burned the bodies at certain times.

The vampire came back, smirking at her dismayed expression. "You arent too powerful now, are you?"

She cooed, dragging her finger through the cut on her cheek, licking the blood off with a look of ecstasy.

"Mm.. You taste good.. Has anyone ever told you that..? Did my master ever taste you..?"

The vampires face changed, and she looked about ready to pounce when a sharp snarl caught both of their attentions.

Willow sighed in relief, slumping down weakly.

"M-Master- I uh.. I was just uh.."

Tara stalked into the room, growling lowly at the minion, "You dare break into my room and attack my pet?"

Willow saw her yellow eyes flicker towards her, burning with rage.

"Then you try to use excuses against me? Where did you get the nerve?"

The minion glanced at Willow hatefully, then back to Tara, "She was trying to escape, master. She broke the desk and staked Aaron, then ran back in here when I went after her. She locked herself in.. I had to break the door."

Tara glanced between the two with a frown. But that wasn't what concerned Willow at that moment.

What concerned her, was the stake embedded in Taras shoulder.

***

Buffy landed the first punch, going to kick Taras side while she was stunned.

Tara ducked the kick, Slapping the stake from the other blondes hand before jumping up to slip behind the slayer, a few more punches thrown between the two before Tara hit the slayer in the small of her back, stunning her enough to grab her in a tight grip.

The slayer fought against her, elbowing her in the ribs. Tara winced, but the enticing smell of slayer blood urged her on.

She held the slayer tightly by her head and shoulders, digging her fangs deeply into her neck, reopening an old bite mark. The slayer gasped in pain, fighting harder.

Suddenly, Tara heard a noise behind her that caused her to move, just as something stabbed into the back of her shoulder, only slightly missing her heart.

The slayer fell to the ground once out of her grip, and Tara stared at her for a moment.

{What am I doing?! This is Willows best friend!}

The stake in her shoulder forgotten, Tara shoved the human boy who had put it there away, running off.

She heard the boy rush to the slayers side, his heart racing in concern.

Tara knew the slayers heart was still strong, but she had almost taken too much. How would she have explained that to Willow?

She suddenly stumbled, a sharp pain pulsing from her head. She knew this pain. It meant one of her childer had been dusted. She had been with the slayer… So who had killed one of her minions?

Tara ran faster as the answer came to her, bursting into the mansion, doing the stairs by threes. The door to her suite had been broken off the hinges, revealing Cristina, one of her stronger minions, crouching in front of Willow. She recognized the stance the other vampire fell into before a kill, and snarled loudly.

She noticed Willow relax, and stalked towards Cristina as she fought for an excuse, "M-Master- I uh.. I was just uh.."

Tara growled a warning to her. Cristina was one of her favourites, and she didn't want to have to dust her.

"You dare break into my room and attack my pet?" She glanced towards Willow, taking in her visible injuries.

Her cheek had a deep scratch, and her nose and neck were bleeding. Her neck wasn't too bad bleeding wise, but there were deep imprints of hands on it.

Angrily, she hissed, "Then you try to use excuses against me? Where did you get the nerve?"

In her anger, she didn't notice the look Cristina sent Willows way. "She was trying to escape, master. She broke the desk and staked Aaron, then ran back in here when I went after her. She locked herself in.. I had to break the door."

Tara frowned and looked between the two. She didn't want to believe Cristina, but if she was right, Aaron was the minion staked, and the desk was indeed broken, as was her computer.

Willow had also fought with her before she left, so the possibility of her trying to escape was higher.

She looked to Willow to ask if this was true, but stopped when she saw tears running down her face, and a betrayed expression.

As she took in the girls injuries again, she realized that if what Cristina said happened was true, she wouldn't have had the time to inflict such wounds before she got there.

Besides, She had already warned Willow that if her friends came here, she would kill them.

Tara snarled, grabbing Cristina by her neck, half leading, half dragging the struggling vampire into a dark room that smelled of blood, chaining her in the middle of the room, so that her toes barely touched the ground and her weight was mostly supported by her arms.

The minion looked to her pleadingly, "Master.. I didnt mean-"

Tara kicked the back of her knees to knock her off balance.

"You attacked my pet, probably intending to kill her, and then LIED to me."

Tara snarled, watching the vampire struggled to regain balance to get the pressure off her arms.

"You're lucky I dont feel like staking you, but I /will/ be back later to punish you."

Without another word, Tara left the room and rushed back upstairs. She was shocked to see that Willow had been attempting to pull herself to the window, holding a broken piece of wood in her hand.

"Willow? What are you doing?" Tara saw the way Willow was dragging one of her legs behind her, and assumed it was broken.

Willow didn't look back at her, trying hard to pull herself faster. "..leave.. Me.. Alone.."

Noticing where the girl was looking, Tara remembered the stake in her shoulder. "..shit." She pulled the stake out with a grimace. "Willow it could've been any.."

"..No. That's Buffys. I know it.. Mr. Pointy.."

Tara moved over towards her, stopping her path.

Willow glared at her, "What did you do? Did you kill her?!"

Tara frowned, grabbing the redhead despite her protests. "..They attacked me, I had no-"

She could hear Willows heart rate increase and cursed her wording, pushing the blankets away before laying her gently on the bed.

"Sure, they-" Willow paused, "They? There was..? And you..? K-Ki-"

Tara shook her head, ordering someone to fix her door and bring her some medical supplies. "I Didn't.. kill them."

Willow scoffed tearfully, "You don't seem so sure about that.."

Tara grabbed the stuff brought, sitting next to Willow. The girl tried to squirm away, stopping with a grimace of pain.

"It was self-defense." Tara insisted quietly, gently feeling the broken leg to assess the damage.

Willow clutched the blanket tightly, but didn't make a noise. "Who.. Who was with her..?"

Tara shrugged, grabbing and pulling Willows pants down. Willows breathing quickened, but she didn't comment.

Tara set the bone quickly before replying, wincing at Willows cry of pain.

"A brown haired male about both your ages."

Willow seemed to choke, "Xander..?"

Tara frowned, wrapping the leg up and adding a splint before moving onto the wounds on Willows face.

"Both were alive when I left.."

Willow shut her eyes tightly as Tara cleaned up her broken nose, taping it gently before cleaning and bandaging the cut on her cheek.

"So what did you.. What did you.. Do..?"

Tara frowned. "..I fought the slayer."

"What /exactly/ did you do?!" Willow snapped.

Tara winced at the betrayed tone in her voice. "I'm a vampire, Willow. She attacked me while I was feeding… instinct took over and I.."

Willow was trembling with anger and fear, "You /what/?!"

Tara felt her own anger start to rise. She had nothing to feel bad about right now!

"She let my dinner get away. I was still hungry.. I fed. Your other friend.. Xander.. Took the stake she had dropped, and tried to dust me. I heard him, and moved enough that he missed the heart. Is that good enough for you? I fed from the slayer! I would have killed her had your friend not been there."

Willow gulped. Tara was certain she would have curled away from her if her leg wasn't broken and in a splint.

"Buffy.. Oh god.. Buffy and Xander.. They could be..? You don't.. You don't know if they..?"

Tara blinked, trying to act neutral, "The boy was fine and already went to help the slayer when I left. Her breathing was fine. But no, I don't know if she died."

She examined the crying girl, a frown deepening on her face as the human tried to shift away from her.

"...If you promise not to tell her where we are, I can let you call her."

Willow looked up in shock, her face lighting up, "Really?!"

Tara nodded reluctantly, flinching when the girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Tara calmed slightly, a smile growing on her face. "I'll just need to bring a phone in here. You know her number?"

Willow nodded.

"I'll be back.. Stay here."

Willow gave her an unamused look, causing her to flush in embarassment at her dumb statement.

***

Willow watched the door expectantly, waiting anxiously for Tara to return, warring with her own mind.

{She almost killed Buffy, and possibly Xander - why did I /thank/ her? I mean, I guess she didn't have to let me call them.. Since I could tell them where we are..}

She paused, frowning and looking down.

{Since I probably /will/ tell them. Even if I've come to.. slightly like Tara. With all the gang in tow, there's no doubt they could beat her.. And as it is, I heard shes running out of minions..}

She flinched out of her thoughts when Tara came back into the room, carrying a hefty mobile phone. Willow felt a wave of guilt from the smile on her face.

"Here. I have some.. Matters to attend to. Know that the minion who hurt you will be severely punished."

Willow forced a smile.

{Is she trusting me to talk to Buffy alone?}

Willow felt another pang of guilt as the vampire left her alone. Quickly, before the vampire could come back and change her mind, Willow dialed Buffys number, listening anxiously as it rang.

{Pick up.. Pick up… Come on..} Relief flooded her when a voice answered,

“Hello?”

Her heart sank. That wasn’t Buffy. It was Xander, though, which brought some relief. But why hadn’t Buffy answered?

“Xander! You’re okay!”

She heard a clatter on the other end. When Xander responded, his voice was tight,

“Willow? Is that really you?”

Willow sobbed lightly, trying to keep it together,

“It is.. I heard about what happened, is Buffy-?”

“Buffys fine. I got her to a hospital.. Will, where are you? We’ve been worried sick!”

Willow frowned, glancing at the newly fixed door. Lowering her voice, she answered anxiously,

“I’m not sure where exactly, but on the edges of town in a mansion-”

“It was that.. Tara, right? She took you?! Are you okay? Has she hurt you?”

“Yeah.. it was her-” Willow glanced at the splint on her leg, “and /she/ didn’t hurt me… not much-”

Willow winced at a sudden scream from downstairs, gulping as she recognized the voice from the vampire who had attacked her earlier.

“What was that?!” Xander blurted worriedly,

“It uh- wasn’t.. human-?”

“That doesn’t-”

Willow held the phone closer at another scream, “Listen, Xand, I don’t know how long it will be until she comes back..”

“How did you get a phone?”

Willow bit her lip, “She uh.. she gave it to me to call you guys-?”

Xander scoffed, “And she left you alone with it? Kinda dumb-”

Willow paused, guilt making her stomach flop, “She seems to actually… trust me-”

Xander snorted on the other end, “Well her mistake is our gain, I guess. We’ll come get you as soon as we can-”

Willow shook her head even though he couldn’t see it, “No no - wait until Buffys better. I uh.. heard she lost a lot of blood-”

“And whose fault is that?”

Willow pushed on, “If you come here for me, you’ll all need to be at your best. Xand, she’s beat us three times already, and this is /her/ home. She’s lost some minions - actually, quite a few - so it should be easier than before in the cemetery.. I’m up on the second floor, the second door down-”

More commotion was heard on the other side of the phone,

“Buffy!” Xander exclaimed in relief,

“Who is on the phone - I thought I heard-”

There was a shuffle, and then Buffys voice replaced Xander’s, “Willow? Is that you?”

Willow gasped in relief. She sounded okay. Tara hadn’t lied to her. It just made Willow feel even guiltier.

“Buffy? Gods, are you okay? You shouldn’t be up talking on the phone-”

“Will, I’m fine. This has happened before, remember? What about /you/? You’re the one who was - wait, you /were/ kidnapped right? You didn’t just leave us, right?”

“I uh.. Yes, Tara took me.” Willow murmured, shifting anxiously, wincing as she did.

“Are you okay-? God, she didn’t hurt you, right? I shouldn’t be just laying here-!” Buffy panicked.

Willow could hear a commotion which she expected was Xander trying to keep Buffy in the hospital bed, and quickly objected,

“Buffy! Buffy, Stop! I’m fine! It uh.. Wasn't /her/ that hurt me-”

“So you’re still hurt?!”

Willow winced at her choice of words, “Kind of.. Not too bad.. But thats not the point - You need to rest. You can’t help me if you come here so weak that you’re killed.. Besides..”

Willow smiled sadly, quoting Buffys earlier statement in a gruff, mocking voice, “This has happened before, remember?”

Buffy sniffled on the other line, and Willow imagined her nodding. “Okay.. but as soon as i’m better, we’re coming to get you - shit, a nurse is coming - I’ll tell Giles about this but uh - just uh.. Just stay safe until we get there? Try not to anger her, and dont tell her that we talked about this-”

Then the line went dead. Willow slowly lowered the hand with the phone, anxiety making her stomach flop.

{They’re coming to get me.. I just need to stay on Taras good side and.. And hope that when they come here.. They don’t all die.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back


	9. Chapter Nine

Tara finally hung the heavy whip back up, looking towards Cristinas torn up skin. She still felt angry.

If she hadn’t come back when she had, Cristina could’ve killed Willow - or worse.

As it was, she still hurt the girl quite a bit. Tara had noticed earlier that there was lots of bruising on her stomach and chest, and hopped it was only outside damage, and from the scene around her, Tara assumed the girl had been tossed into the wall, so her back couldn’t be much better.

Tara put gloves on, grabbing a large cross, holding it away from herself.

“Master, please, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t think you were coming back!” Cristina pleaded weakly as she made her way back over to the chained vampire. “I-I th-thought the slayer had gotten you!”

Tara examined the girl without an ounce of sympathy. She had hurt her Willow.

“So you so quickly went about trying to harm my pet? Wheres your loyalty?”

Tara tsked, shaking her head as she pressed the cross against Cristinas side, staring blankly at her as she screamed,

“I expected more from you.”

After a couple more hours of punishing Cristina, Tara left the basement with her still chained, making her way up to her room.

When she entered, Willow flinched, making Tara want to curse at her earlier foolishness.

“How uh.. How was.. Buffy?”

Willow didn’t meet her eyes, fiddling with the blanket.

“She was fine.. In the hospital.”

Tara nodded slowly, approaching the bed hesitantly. She frowned at the splint on Willows leg, and looked at her neck thoughtfully. Willow looked at her fearfully, feeling the eyes on her.

“Vampire blood has healing properties,”

Tara explained quietly as she moved closer to Willow, “A couple gulps of my blood, and you should be able to walk again.. And.. we may need to take some precautions so this doesnt happen again-”

Willows heart rate increased, but she stayed defiant, “I thought you said before that it wouldn't happen.”

Tara sat on the bed and Willow shifted away slightly.

{All that progress gone because of a small fight with the slayer..} Tara thought bitterly,

“I said if you stayed in the room and behaved. It wouldn’t of happened if you hadn’t have done /something/.”

Willow bit her lip and looked down sheepishly, “I uh.. I opened the door-?”

Tara sighed, her shoulders falling.

Willow rushed to explain, “I-I heard crashing outside! The two vampires that attacked me were fighting - I was just curious! I didn’t think they’d break down the door!”

Tara fought a growl, “Aaron and Cristina were a couple. What you saw was probably foreplay. Then they saw you, and saw it as a sign of you being defiant. They probably assumed I hadn’t trained you, or you were only temporary, and decided to play..”

Willow shrank into the pillows slightly.

“..Was it you who destroyed the desk and computer, too?”

Willow nodded meekly, gulping. "I-It was just self defense! The computer broke when they hit me off the desk, so it wasn't all my fault-"

Tara sighed, putting a hand on her thigh gently. Willow winced and she frowned.

{One moment shes happy and friendly with me, the next shes scared and distant. Will that ever change? Goddess, I hope it does.}

"I'm not going to hurt you, Willow. You couldn't have possibly known what was going on, and you're right, you were only defending yourself. Had you not.." Tara didn't finish the thought, "Besides, even with your disobedience with the door, I think you've already been punished enough… how are you feeling?"

She couldn't keep the concern from her voice in the question, and noticed Willow look away, not meeting her eyes.

"My whole body hurts, mostly my neck and leg.."

Tara nodded slowly, "If you take some of my blood it won't hurt or turn you, it'll do the opposite. It'll take away most of the pain, and if you have a pint a day for a bit, your leg will get better quicker. Would you be up to that?"

Willow hesitated, her voice small and tight when she answered, "I-I guess… you'd really I-injure yourself to make me feel better..?"

Tara thought she heard a heavy bit of guilt in her voice, but pushed it away. "Of course.. You're uh.."

{Do I say my pet?}

Deciding against it, she skipped ahead, "Its my job to take care of you now… And i've come to like you. It wont hurt me that much."

Tara morphed out, not commenting on Willows flinch. She pricked the skin on her wrist, making a small slash without barely a wince before holding it out to Willow.

Willow stared at it for a second, wrinkling her nose and taking a deep breath before leaning forward and latching her lips onto the open vein.

Willow reluctantly took the vampires blood, deciding when Buffy and the others got here, it would be better for her to be in good shape.

Besides.. Something about the vampires offer seemed selfless and.. Almost human. Besides the blood.

She had actually offered her something to help with her injuries, at the expense of her own blood.

It made her feel worse about betraying her rare and frankly odd trust by telling Buffy where they were.

As Willow started hesitantly suckling on Taras vein, her face scrunched in disgust at the copper taste that filled her mouth.

The blood was cold, probably from lack of blood flow, but Willow almost thought it would be worse if it were warm. She held back a gag, continuing to stomach the blood until Tara pulled her wrist back, lapping at the cut herself to stop the bleeding.

Even though Willow was revolted from drinking /blood/ she did notice that the pain from her injuries faded quickly and she felt a little stronger.

Tara stared at her for a moment, using a gentle finger to wipe a smudge of blood from her lips.

Willow felt comforted by the tender touch somehow, and relaxed into the bedding.

"I'll go get you something to eat and drink."

Willow gulped down a guilty lump in her throat when Tara got up to leave, "Th-Thank you.."

Tara smiled back at her, "Of course. I'll take care of you always, Willow."


	10. Chapter Ten

After eating and drinking, glad to wash down the taste of blood, Willow fell asleep.

Tara had propped her leg up, and insisted she drink orange juice for the blood loss.

When she woke, it was dark outside, and Tara was watching her carefully. Despite being a creepy action itself, Willow found herself oddly comforted, feeling safe. Ironic.

Tara got up upon seeing she was awake, letting her drink some more of her blood before giving her a tray of food.

"I've got to go out again. You'll probably be able to walk now, carefully of course, but /don't/ open the door. Stick to the room."

Willow nodded again, gulping down a spoonful of oatmeal, shocking herself with the statement that flew from her mouth.

"Please be safe out there."

Tara seemed as shocked as her for a moment, then her face softened affectionately.

"If only for you, Willow."

Then she left, and Willow was alone with her thoughts and guilt. After all the shocking kindness from a vampire she had been shown, she had still told her friends where exactly to find her.

She didn't doubt Buffy would stake Tara, and the thought made her stomach flop. But she couldn't stay here forever, right? Vampires would still be evil, even if she had grown fond of this particular one. That couldn't change, right?

Willow sighed, deciding to try walking again. Hesitantly, she swung her feet over the side of the bed, still slightly shocked that most, if not all the pain was gone.

Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor and put her weight on her legs. She was unsteady at first, but gradually, she started to walk right.

Catching sight of the window from the corner of her eye, she sighed, pulling a chair over to perch next to it.

They were on the edge of town, so she didn't see people or many cars, but she still longed to go outside. Tara had taken her out but it wasn't the same. They were either in a car or underground most of the trip.

Willow longed to feel the sun on her skin and a breeze in her hair. She longed to have some sense of freedom, instead of being trapped in one room for what seemed like years.

She sat there for hours, watching the twinkling of stars and the swaying of tree branches longingly. She wondered if she even remembered what a flower smelled like, anymore.

Maybe she was being dramatic, or maybe she just had a sad spell. But whatever the reason, she longed for the outside.

Willow didn't notice when the door opened and closed softly, nor did she notice Taras solemn expression as she looked her over.

"Hello, Willow."

Tara greeted softly to make her presence known, heading for the bathroom,

"I'm going to shower.. I'll be out soon."

Willow nodded distantly, sighing and rising from the chair.

She went to the bags from the bookstores, picking a book out and retreating back to the bed, propping herself up with some pillows and listening to the soft spray of the shower as she started to read.

When Tara returned, Willow put a bookmark in her page and shut the book before looking over. The vampires hair was in a towel, and she wore a small nightgown. Willow couldn't help but admire how nice she looked.

"What are you reading?" Tara asked softly, letting her hair down to comb it.

Willow gulped at the sight, "Uh.. Would you laugh if I said 'Wizard of Oz'?"

Tara smiled, but didn't laugh, "Of course not, its a nice story. Which is your favourite character?"

Willow smiled back, answering sheepishly, "The Lion."

She looked down at her hands, picking at her nails, "Everyone expects him to be fierce and brave because the other lions are.. But even if he acts it, deep down, hes scared.." Tara frowned, sitting on the bed, "Why do I feel theres more to that? It doesn't seem too general."

Willow glanced at her briefly before looking back down, "I.. I guess maybe I relate.. I mean.. The other scoobies they're all.. Ready for action and danger - even Xander! I try to be like that.. I guess.. I got into magic because.. I got sick of everyone protecting me.. Of not being able to actually help." She gripped the blanket harder, "When I resouled Angel.. They.. They were amazed! Then I.. I was able to offer some /actual/ help! I was.. I was.. Strong. I try to.. To keep a brave face on.. But.. But I'm.. I'm always so afraid, deep down.. I'm afraid one night Buffy wont come back.. I'm afraid one apocalypse will get the better of us.. I'm afraid I wont be able to protect the ones I love.. I.. I'm afraid that.. That all Buffys kindness and friendship was.. Was pity. That it was because.. She didn't think I was strong enough… I'm afraid I'll let them all down."

A hand gently cupped her cheek, tenderly wiping a year away with a thumb. Sniffling in embarrassment Willow looked up at Taras gentle face,

"Sometimes, we are our worst enemies, Willow. You don't give yourself enough credit - You stuck around when things got tough, and you gave it your all. You're brave enough for just that. Most people would've run away from the horrors if this world - most /do/ - but you didn't. You chose to fight it. To help protect not only those you love, but those you don't even know. You're strong enough for doing that. You're good enough for just being /you/."

Blue and green eyes locked, a tension rising around them. Neither could look away, nor did either particularly want to.

Slowly, they inched closer until they closed the space between them, touching lips. Willow shivered at the twinge of electricity that resulted in it, leaning into Tara as she deepened the kiss. Finally, they both pulled away as Willow remembered the need to breathe.

Willow gulped, not able to look away from Taras equally shocked face. Her lips still tingled pleasantly, and she found herself yearning for more. But she was shocked by herself.

Suddenly Tara broke the silence with a silky voice, "Follow me, Willow.. I have something I'd like to show you."

They took each other's hands and Tara led her from the mansion, out back and into the woods. There was a small dirt path, but other than that, the nature around them was untouched. Willow took it in gratefully, bouncing along happily.

The sound of gentle flowing water caught her attention, sparking more curiousity. Finally, they reached a small clearing with different flowers coloring the soft green grass. A small creek went through the middle, a mossy log serving as a bridge. The area was gently lit with the moon and the blinking of fireflies.

Willow looked to Tara with wide eyes, "Did you make this?"

Tara shook her head with a gentle smile, leading Willow to a soft, cool and dry surface of a rock, sitting. Willow sat next to her, watching in awe as a firefly landed right on the vampires palm.

Tara smiled at it did, looking to her calmly, "I planted some of the flowers.. But other than that, I found it like this."

The blonde looked back at the scene, watching the firefly fly off. "I sometimes come here just to.. Sit.. Or I'll tend to the flowers and the grass.. It was.." Tara looked into her eyes, "It was too beautiful to ignore."

Willow stared at her quietly, {Is she talking about more than the creek..? Agh, Get your mind straight Rosenberg! Of course she isn't!}

Taras soft smile grew, and she stood. Willow followed, noticing that neither had ever released their hands. Tara stepped onto the log, carefully helping her up. Willow bit her lip anxiously as she joined the vampire on the makeshift bridge. Tara tilted her head affectionately, taking small, careful steps backwards, keeping their eyes locked,

"Its sturdy, I won't let you fall - and even if you did, its not a far drop.. Just keep your eyes on me.."

Willow took a deep breath and let herself get sucked into the other womans eyes. Within seconds, Tara stepped down and helped her do the same.

Willow laughed in embarassment as she glanced back at the log. {Why was I afraid to cross that? Idiot!}

Tara caught her frustration and simply tilted her chin towards an area of just grass.

"I decided not to add anything in this area yet… I thought it deserved something special."

Giving Willow a soft peck on the cheek that made her blush, Tara went behind a tree, grabbing a pot. Willow narrowed her eyes in confusion on the sapling inside.

"I think I've come up with an amazing answer.. I want to plant this with you.. Right here."

Their eyes met again,

"I think you should have your own Willow tree… I already found mine."

Willow actually started tearing up at the thoughtfulness. Taras face fell when she saw the tears, so Willow rushed to explain,

"I-Its just.. No one has ever.. This is.. Its so.. So sweet.."

Again, guilt clutched at Willows stomach. Tara rushed to embrace her with her free hand, holding the potted sapling in the other.

"Sh.. Its alright.. I understand." Tara sighed and looked up, "We dont have much longer until daylight.. How about we get this little guy settled in his new home?"

Willow blinked her tears and guilt away, smiling and nodding. Apparently, Tara was all prepared, because she gathered a shovel from behind the same tree. She went to start on a hole, but Willow stopped her with a sheepish grin,

"Can.. Can I do it..?"

Tara smirked and nodded, handing her the shovel, "Have you dug with a shovel before?"

Willow blushed, "Of course!"

It wasn't a complete lie.. She had dug in /sand/ with a plastic shovel before. Tara raised her eyebrows, waving towards the ground,

"Just uh.. Dont knock yourself out? It's heavier than you'd think, especially full of dirt-"

Willow pouted, determined to show Tara she could do it.

She stabbed the tip of the shovel into the ground, using her foot to push it in as she had seen in movies. It took a bit of effort, but she got it in.

When she tried to pick up the dirt with the shovel, however, it proved a lot harder. The shovel wouldn't move, so she tried another way, growling in frustration. Finally, she just pressed on the handle, putting all her weight on it.

"Willow - I wouldn't rec-"

"Eep!"

Willow squealed as the shovel abruptly came free, sending her to the ground with the handle, and the dirt into the air. The air knocked from her, Willow didn't have the chance to defend herself from the falling dirt.

But Tara was suddenly hovering over her, blocking most of the dirt, eyes locked again. When the dirt shower stopped, Tara straightened, helping her up.

Willow searched her expression anxiously, shocked when Tara burst into laughter. After a couple seconds, Willow joined her.

Once they were done laughing, Tara picked up the shovel, staring at her with a look that teased 'I told you so'. Willow fake pouted as Tara finished digging the hole, then perked up when Tara waved to the sapling,

"Would you like to do the honors? Just be very careful-"

Willow smiled, gently picking up the sapling with some of the soil around it, lowering it carefully into the hole and patting dirt over the rest of the hole.

She looked back to see Tara blinking at her affectionately. Finally, Tara helped her up,

"We should get back.. The suns coming up."

As they returned to the path, hand in hand, Willow forgot she was with a vampire. No, she saw a beautiful lady walking alongside her.. And holding her hand, Willow felt truly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, why was this chapter so long? I guess I couldn't find a place to stop? Anyway, enjoy.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Willow woke to find herself snuggled in Taras arms, but she didn't freak out. She did the opposite - she smiled and snuggled closer.

She assumed Tara was still asleep, but it was hard to tell with her lack of breathing.

{How can I be feeling how I'm feeling towards her..?} Willow wondered anxiously,

{Shes a vampire - and a girl at that-!} Willow shook her head firmly, {The girl part doesn't matter, I mean, look at vamp me… But.. She's a ruthless, soulless vampire. I shouldn't feel safe around her.. But I do. Is this how Buffy felt with Angel? Conflicted? Gods, why does everything have to be so complicated?}

"Are you okay..?"

Willow jumped with a yelp, spinning towards Tara,

"I uh.. Didn't know you were awake.."

Tara frowned, "Sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you. I can just hear your heartbeat speeding up.."

{Okay.. Kinda creepy..}

"I.. I was worried."

{Aw.. No, bad Willow! Creepy, murderous vamp here!}

"Just.. Thinking."

Tara nodded slowly, getting up. "I'll go get you some food and leave you to your thoughts then. Any requests?"

Willow bit her lip, smiling sheepishly, "Funny shape pancakes..?"

Tara chuckled, "Coming right up. Oh, uh, I got you a present."

Willow frowned in confusion as Tara went to the closet, grabbing a small, purple box. She handed it to Willow, who stared at it for a second, then up at Tara.

"Its uh.. In the box." Tara teased, "I didn't only get you a box."

Willow blushed, "You didn't need to get me anything at all.."

Tara shrugged, sitting next to her. "I was just out, and when I saw it I thought of you."

Willow raised her eyebrows teasingly. Tara looked away, feigning indifference. "I just figured you'd like it. It doesnt mean anything-"

Willow shoulder nudged her, "Dont worry, I won't tell your big bad vampire friends."

Tara gently smacked her shoulder with a smirk, "Just open it, goofball."

Willow chuckled, carefully opening the box. Willow bit her lip, lifting a golden, heart shaped locket out by the chain. She looked to Tara, who nodded to her,

"I uh.. Put some pictures in it. I hope you don't mind.."

Willow smiled nervously at her, opening the heart. Her heart seemed to swell.

She gently rubbed a finger over the picture of a willow tree on a hill in front of a sunset, then over the engraving on the other side,

_~'For my Willow tree, Love Tara.'~_

"Tara.. This is.. This is so.. So sweet.."

Tara was obviously pleased with her reaction, but she cleared her throat, looking away with a blush,

"Its nothing, I just-"

Willow set the necklace and box down, leaning over to pull Tara into a kiss. Tara tensed in surprise for a second, but quickly relaxed into it, running her hands down Willows back, sending shivers through her.

When they started leaning backwards onto the bed, Willow broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Mmm.. Give me a moment.."

She scrambled up, carefully moving the box and locket to the dresser before eagerly bouncing onto the bed, smirking at Tara,

"Now, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much in this chapter, mostly feelings.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Tara smirked, returning to their kissing. Gently, she pushed Willow back onto the mattress, not breaking the kiss.

Again, Tara had to remind herself that Willow had to breathe, and broke away, watching Willows face.

Becoming slightly concerned this was another thing out of fear, Tara decided to confirm.

"You know where this is headed, right?"

Willow nodded, fluttering her eyes open,

"And you want to continue?"

Willow started rocking against her without thought,

"Yes.."

Despite seeing the lust in Willows eyes, she wanted to be extra sure.

For some reason, ruthless vampire Tara wanted to make sure this was completely consensual.

"I'm not forcing you-"

Willow grabbed her shoulders tightly, "Gods, yes! Do I need to beg?"

Regaining confidence quickly, Tara nibbled Willows ear, causing the girl to gasp.

"Oh, i'm sure there will be begging.."

Tara growled in her ear playfully, smiling at Willows gasped 'Oh boy'.

Tara moved her way down Willows neck with kisses, stopping to suck and lick at one part to give her a hickey. Not like anyone that mattered would see, or care.

She was careful not to bite, not sure if Willow would approve of that. She highly doubted she would - and Tara didn't want to hurt her. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know if Willow was still a virgin or not.

Before she could attempt to ask, Willow ran her hands down her shirt, dipping them through the bottom of the fabric to touch skin.

Tara growled lowly, straightening,

"I think a wardrobe change is needed here."

Willow smirked in response, helping her with her shirt. When she went to unclasp her bra, Tara shook her head and stopped her with a playful smirk,

"Nuh uh. That's not fair. Your shirt needs to go too."

Willow blushed, but allowed, and even helped, Tara to pull her shirt off. After that task was done, Tara unclasped Willows bra, encouraging her that she could take hers off too.

As Willow reached around to take the vampires bra off, she felt a tongue trail around her breasts, and arched up.

She could feel Tara smirk, but the vampire didn't speed up.

No, to Tara, teasing was one of the best parts of sex - as long as she was the one giving, not receiving.

She actually slowed, circling, but not touching, each of Willows nipples twice with her tongue. Then she purred at the feel of Willows heat, nuzzling her head between Willows breasts.

Willow gasped, but took the break of teasing to take off Taras bra too. Tara grinned, returning to her games.

This time, Willow had Taras own breasts to focus on, but she was too distracted to tease. So instead, she engulfed one of the vampires breasts with her mouth, sucking gently.

She felt Tara press into the attention and gasped seconds later when Tara moved to return the favor.

Willow moaned, her other nipple painfully hardening without attention while Tara teased and sucked on the other. She alternated flicks of her tongue, just barely touching, and gentle scrapes of her human teeth, to sudden suckling.

Willow tried to move Taras head to the other side, but Tara just chuckled and slowly started to kiss her way over.

Willow whimpered and Tara finally engulfed her other breast, making sure not to neglect the other this time.

Willow moaned her appreciation, running her hands down Taras back to cup her butt. Tara groaned at that, pressing up against her.

As if in reward for Willows action, she started to move down the redheads body, continuing to tease her nipples with her hands. Tara paused at the girls stomach, laying feathery kisses around her belly button.

Willow whimpered and squirmed from the ticklish touch. Tara chuckled and moved on,

"Another day, perhaps.."

Willow writhed at the statement, unsure if it was a threat or a promise. Either way, the thought of Tara tormenting her sent a tingle through her.. But shockingly not a bad one.

Tara smirked, seeing the effect she had on the girl. Willow had an equal one on her, and suddenly wearing only pants and underwear was too much.

Quickly, she stripped the rest of the way, watching Willows breath catch as she looked her fully over. Willow lifted her hips to let Tara slowly take off her pants, shivering at the light touches Tara made on the way.

Finally, there were no more cloth barriers between them. However, Tara was still in no hurry.

She very slowly kissed her way up Willows legs, pausing and taking a deep breath when she reached her destination. Kissing Willow passionately, she urged the redheads knees up into the air with a gentle hand.

Willow pulled her head back in confusion, eyes widening when a gentle hand trailed through her lips. She arched up, listening to Tara chuckle.

"Are you ready?"

Tara purred in her ear, making a tingle go through her. Suddenly, fear washed over her.

Tara stopped immediately upon noticing it. "Willow, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I uh.. Oz and I never.. We.. Didn't.. Uh… p-penetrate..? It was mostly uh.. Hands.. Because.. We didnt know if he could.. Transfer the werewolf that way..?"

Tara blinked in confusion. She didn't know who this 'Oz' was, or that Willow had been with a werewolf, but she was able to come to a conclusion.

"You're still a virgin?"

Willow squirmed uncomfortably, the throbbing between her legs not forgotten,

"I-In the t-traditional sense..? Its not like ive never-"

"Willow, its okay, i'm not judging you."

Tara tilted her head,

"It was probably a good idea not to have actual sex with a werewolf since condoms aren't always safe.. I dont know if it would have.. Transferred but-"

Tara stopped herself, shaking the thought process away. She didn't want to think right now. Her body wouldn't let her.

"If you don't want to do this-"

Willow shook her head quickly,

"I do! I'm just-"

Tara's eyes softened, "Its okay to be scared. It's totally up to you if we do.. That part."

Willow smiled timidly, "I.. I want to. Will it.. Will it hurt..?"

Tara kissed her forehead lightly,

"I won't lie to you. It will hurt, but not too bad, and soon any pain will be forgotten. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Willow nodded, hesitantly at first, but more confident after a second. Tara smiled at the girl, deciding what to do to make it easier for her.

Again, she stroked her hands over Willows lips, this time going between them. Willow trembled, but not from fear. The vampire gently made her way up Willows slit until she made contact with her clit, smiling at her gasp.

Even if she loved teasing, and was quite patient with her own lust, she decided to cut the girl some slack since it was her first time. Licking her hard nipples, she started rubbing Willows clit faster.

Willow gasped again, pushing against her hand to get more friction. Tara gladly gave it to her, watching her expression closely for her moment while coating her fingers in her essence.

Finally, Willow arched against her, crying her name.

As she climaxed, Tara slipped a finger into her, wincing as nails dug into her back. Afraid she had hurt her, Tara stopped, slightly shocked when Willow pulled her closer.

“Mmmmooree!”

Tara gasped in relieved laughter, kissing Willow before adding two more fingers and pushing forward.

She swallowed her cry when her maidenhead was broken, kissing her deeply. She didn’t mind the teeth that bit the edge of her tongue either. Stilling her hand, she pulled her head back to see her reactions.

Willow nodded slowly, panting, “J-Just go slow..?”

Tara smiled warmly, kissing her again before slowly and carefully moving her fingers in and out of her passage, squirming with her own need.

She jumped, feeling fingers slip between her legs. Willow smirked up at her nervously and she groaned her approval, rewarding her with a kiss.

More confident, Willow copied her movements. Tara slightly tossed her head back, moving her thumb to rub Willows clit again.

Willow took her lead again, and soon they were moving with each other, panting and moaning in pleasure.

Taras nose flared, hearing and smelling the blood rushing beneath the girls skin. Biting her own lip, she refrained from the need to drink from her.

One of Willows arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her down into a kiss that sent them both climaxing.

Tara collapsed on her, panting for unneeded breath and rolling to not hurt her, feeling the need to whisper

“I love you”

After a second of savoring the pleasure, she turned towards Willow, her heart sinking to see tears.

“Oh shit-- Willow--”

Willow turned her head to look at her, shaking it fiercely,

“No-! Its not.. Not you--”

As the girls eyes threatened to flood tears, Tara pulled her close, stroking her hair, staring at the wall in confusion as she sobbed,

“I’m sorry.. I'm sorry..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there has to be a whole chapter dedicated to smut! Not sure why it took so long, though! About the Oz thing.. I just like the thought of Tara being her first. Especially in this story, since it shows an extra special level of trust


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Willow woke nestled up to Tara, a content smile on her face even as she remembered what happened last night - Morning? She wasn't sure which, she just knew it had been amazing.

So was waking up with the vampire holding her, surprisingly. Not even her lack of clothes concerned her.

“Mmm.. Goodmorning..”

Willow didn’t jump at the sudden voice, instead smiling and turning towards her.

“How do eggs sound for breakfast? I just had someone pick some up for you.”

Willow smiled, leaning into a kiss on the forehead.

“Sounds amazing.. I should probably get dressed..”

Tara looked her over, purring, “I don’t know, its a good look.”

Willow gently smacked her arm, forcing herself up. “I'm sorry, but I think the shower is calling me.”

Tara stuck her tongue out playfully, dressing before leaving to make her breakfast. Willow smiled and shook her head, grabbing clothes and heading for the shower.

As she showered, she thought more about last night. She had sex with a vampire.. But was that all that wrong? Buffy did the same - and she was the slayer!

At least Tara wasn't going to go on a killing spree she hadn’t already planned.. Okay, not the best reasoning, but still.

She got out, drying and dressing, her good mood faded, even as she carefully put on the newly treasured locket.

As she started to brush her hair, her mind reminded her of a certain phone call.

{Oh crap-! Oh gods.. They’re gonna come here and kill Tara! I - It’ll be all my fault! A vampire actually trusted and even possibly /loved/ me, and I called an army against her!}

Willow tugged the brush more urgently as her breathing quickened in panic.

{Its okay! I can just ask Tara to use the phone again, and.. And.. Gods, what would I say to them?! ‘Oh yeah, I slept with the vampire that kidnapped me, and now I think I kinda love her!’}

Willow set the brush down, bracing herself on the sink, biting her lip.

{Its okay! I can.. I can come up with something, Its not too late!}

The sound of a door breaking, and breaking glass sent her heart plummeting.

{God, I must be taking lessons from Xander!}

Shaking her head, she rushed out of the bathroom, flinching at more breaking glass. When she swung the bedroom door open, she was overwhelmed by smoke, sending her into a coughing fit.

{Oh god - They set the place on fire!}

“Will! This way!”

She spun towards a voice as Xander burst through the smoke with Anya,

“Xander! Wheres Buffy and Ta- The vampire?!”

She gasped, rushing over to him and grabbing his shoulders.

“Don’t worry about her, Buffys got her cornered - We gotta go before the whole place is up in flames!”

Willow shook her head, tearing up.

“No! You don’t understand-!”

Anya grabbed her arm, pulling her down the stairs with Xander close behind,

“You can’t tell us if we’re ashes!”

Willow froze part of the way down the stairs. Most of the downstairs was covered in flames, and the open door revealed the sunlight barrier of day. In the middle of the mess.. Was Tara, running around trying to find a way out. Their eyes locked for a horrible second before the vampires shriek broke it.

Willow screeched as Buffy toppled Tara to the ground, positioning her stake.

“NO!” Willow screamed, tearing her arm from Anyas grip, dodging Xander.

Buffy looked up in shock, long enough for Tara to throw her off. Willow rushed down the rest of the stairs, trying to hug Tara in relief.

The vampire pushed her away, glaring at the burning building around her. She suddenly took off towards the door, yanking a curtain off its rod, patting the fire off before flinging it around herself, ducking and running from the building.

Willow watched for a stunned moment until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Will, what are you-"

Not waiting for the slayer to finish her sentence before darting after Tara, following a line of smoke.

She could hear her friends calling for her, but she couldn't force herself to turn back, no matter how much she knew she should. She winced at the car door slamming, and the window guards shutting to shield the vampire from the sun.

Willow went to the passenger side, yanking on the locked door. The car started.

"Tara-"

When there was no response, and the car started to inch forward, Willow did probably the dumbest thing she could've done in that situation.

She jumped in front of the car, grunting as it bumped her abdomen before slamming on its brakes. Willow could see Tara staring at her through the tinted, but not completely sealed off windshield.

The windshield wasn't completely black so Tara could see to drive, but tinted enough to keep her from burning.

"Move!" Tara yelled, gripping the wheel tightly.

Willow shook her head, staring back silently.

"Willow! Get away from there!"

Willow looked behind the car to see the other scoobies rushing towards her. She looked back to Tara to see her tense and glance in the direction of the voices.

For a horrible moment, Willow thought Tara was going to run her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, The happiness can never stay with me.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Willow gasped in relief when the car doors unlocked instead. Before Tara could change her mind, Willow rushed to the side of the car, yanking the door open and jumping in, barely closing the door in time.

She squealed as the car shot forward, putting her hands on the dashboard to keep herself from hitting it.

Breathing heavily, she struggled to pull her seatbelt on. She looked to Tara, trembling,

"T-Thank you.."

Tara didn't look at her.

"Don't thank me. I just didn't want them to set my car on fire too."

Willow winced at her tone, but knew it was deserved.

“T-Tara.. I didn’t-”

Tara cut her off, still staring at the road.

“You didn’t _what_ Willow? You didn’t mean to tell your friends where I lived to have them come kill me and ‘rescue’ you?”

Willow opened and closed her mouth, unsure how to answer.

“Go ahead Willow, lie to me as you have been this whole time!”

Willow bit her lip as it trembled, looking away, “I.. That was what I originally-”

“..I may be a vampire, Willow. A creature of evil.. But I didn’t break any of _my_ promises. Especially not one that put your _life_ in danger, or got _your_ house burned down.”

Willow folded her hands tightly in her lap, staring at them.

“I.. I thought I could.. Could fix it.. I didnt know they were coming _today_ and.. I.. I was afraid you’d hurt more innocent people--”

“Those ‘innocent people’ in the basement.. They were left to burn in that building. Their blood is on _your_ hands, not mine.”

Willow shook with silent sobs, looking at the blacked out window to try and hide them.

The car slowed to the normal speed limit as they got on the real road, easing the bumping.

“...Try to get some rest. We’ll be on the road for a while.”

Willow sniffled and nodded, curling herself up against the door.

***

Tara eased her clutch on the steering wheel slightly, glancing over at the sleeping girl in the seat next to her.

 _{Did all that really just happen?}_ She sighed, _{Guess it was dumb not to expect it. What did I think? That she’d suddenly forget I was a vampire and love me?}_

Tara frowned, glancing at Willow again.

_{I suppose I wasn't the best at first.. or .. other times. I probably had it coming.}_

When she looked over again, something caught her eye. Why was Willow wearing the locket if she hated her? Why had she consented to last night? Tara had given her multiple chances to say no.

_{Was she really telling the truth? She wanted to stop it-? But.. she caused it!}_

Taras grip tightened on the wheel again,

 _{That_ was _before we.. bonded. Her adrenaline was probably still pumping from the minions attacks and she_ did _stop the slayer - Stop! What are you doing? She almost got you killed! She_ did _get the rest of the minions killed!}_

Tara bunched and relaxed her shoulders, adjusting her seat.

 _{It doesn’t matter_ why _she did it, or what she did after. She tried to kill me, after all the kindness I’ve shown her.}_

Tara shook the last bit of sympathy clinging to her, hardening her eyes and focusing them on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, angst and feelings.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Willow woke up to a growling stomach, rolling groggily in the seat. Unable to get comfortable again, she straightened in the seat, yawning. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to the person next to her, heart sinking as she remembered what happened.

Unlike the other times she had woken near her, Tara didn’t make any greeting or effort to start a conversation. She didn’t even look at her.

Willow bit her lip as fresh tears formed, looking out the newly uncovered window.

_{I slept all day? How far away from Sunnydale are we..?}_

She shot up in the seat, searching the landscape for a hint of where they were.

"T-Tara? Where are we?"

Tara didn't look her way, continuing to drive.

She gulped,"Are we even in Sunnydale anymore..?"

"Well I can't go back to my mansion, can I?"

Willow looked down. "That didn't answer my questions-"

Tara growled and Willow flinched. "Just because you forced me to let you into the car, you don't call the shots."

Willow narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "Why didn't you just run me over?"

Tara was silent for a bit, as if she didn't know the answer.

"I didn't want to put a dent in my car. Besides, had I had a body slowing my car down, the slayer would've caught me."

Willow looked down again. She guessed that made sense, but she clung to the hesitation that made her hope the vampire still cared for her.

_{Maybe I don't deserve for her to still care for me.}_

Tara pulled into a dimly lit gas station, parking around the back.

Willow narrowed her eyes as Tara reached over to open the glove compartment, gasping at what was in it.

Tara quickly grabbed a thick cloth, grabbing her by the neck to shove part of it in her mouth, tying it tightly around her head.

Willow whimpered and shook her head, reaching her hands up towards it. Tara grabbed her hands too, yanking her out of the car.

Willow stumbled, panting in fear.

Tara barely even glanced at her, shoving her into the backseat without releasing her hands.

Willow whimpered again when the vampire slapped a cuff around her one wrist, looping the chain through the door handle before doing the same to her other.

The chain of the handcuffs was small, limiting her movement and making her quite uncomfortable.

Tara didn't seem to care, though, and just shut the door, trapping her in the car. She went back up to the front, grabbing a gun from the glove compartment.

Realizing what was happening, Willow shook her head, yanking at the door handle to try and open the door. Child locked.

She sobbed in frustration and fear as Tara shut the window covers before closing the door, leaving her in total darkness.

***

Even with slayer speed, Buffy was still unable to catch up with a moving car, even with the delay.

Coughing as dirt kicked up in the wake of the wheels, she stared after the car, stunned.

Xander and Anya did the same behind her, until Anya broke the silence,

"I think she has Stockholm syndrome."

Buffy rubbed her eyes and shook her head, turning.

"What?"

Anya shrugged, "Its when a captive falls in love with their captor."

Buffy turned silent while Xander turned to Anya, eyes wide,

"What-? You think she's in- but thats a _girl_ vampire!"

Anya narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you saying there's something wrong with-"

Xander rubbed his face, shaking his head. "No.. No.. Of course not its just a shock that she would be into- and hello, vampire!"

Buffy just looked back at the tire tracks as Xander and Anya bickered.

_{Thats a dangerous path there Will.. I hope you know what you're doing.}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I tried to show Xanders.. Confusion about Willows sexuality, since he had some in the show.. Without painting him as homophobic? There are some times when he does seem to be homophobic in the show, but I don't like to think he actually is, so much as just confused. After all, it was supposed to be him that was gay in the first place, but they switched it. Not that I'm complaining, I got Tillow


	16. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must I keep traumatizing poor Willow? Its bound to happen in this situation - I mean, Tara's still a vampire after all. Even if I keep having to remind myself.

Tara looked at the building,

_{No outdoor cameras? Tsk tsk, don't make this too easy.}_

With a whisper, she cut off the power to the building. She could hear a guy groan inside the building, and smirked, stomach growling.

Glancing at the gun, she scoffed, wondering why she even brought it. Maybe she had been watching too much TV.

Rolling her eyes, she made it disappear from sight. She didn't need a piece of metal to kill.

Stalking around the building, she caught sight of the store clerk exiting the building to see what happened.

Tara had no money, thanks to Willows betrayal, and she needed to get some somehow. Besides, she was starved.

_{Willow probably is too. Gotta remember to get her something.}_

Why she was still taking care of the girl, she didn't know. But she didn't allow herself to think much of it.

The man looked her way and she smirked from the shadows.

"Hey! What are you doing back there?"

Her smirk faded some. She could still hear Willow from where she was. The girl was sobbing something repeatedly that was probably 'No no no no'.

Tara had no doubt she was crying for the life of this man, and forced herself to scowl. It was Willows fault she needed money, so it was Willows fault this man had to die.

Growling with new rage, she watched as the man inched towards her,

"Don't make me call the cops!"

Her smirk returned.

"Oh, how would you do that? The phone lines and power have been cut."

She could smell fear wafting off the man and it only made her hungrier.

"Just get out of here, I dont want no trouble-"

Tara rushed forward, grabbing him by his hair and shoulder.

"But wheres the fun in being good?"

With that, she snarled and dug her teeth into his throat, gulping down the blood hungrily.

The man screamed and struggled, but soon his strength dwindled down. Just as his life started to fade out, Tara forced herself to stop drinking, and slit her own arm, making him drink. After that, she let him crumble to the ground. She'd go back for him later.

Stepping over the body and licking blood from her lips as she did, she paused at a small keening noise from the car.

For a second.. Just a second, she convinced herself it was only a second, she felt guilty again for the torment she was causing the girl.

She forced herself away from the feeling, growling and stomping into the gas station.

 _{I have nothing to feel bad for!_ She _burnt down_ my _house! I'm still a vampire - I_ cant _feel bad! She can't change that!}_

She snapped and the cash register opened. She stuffed all the money into her pockets, then grabbed a bag of chips and a soda for Willow.

Carelessly, she dragged her yet to awaken minion to the car with her, swinging the door opposite to Willow open and tossing him in along with the chips.

Willow whined in a high pitched tone, cowering from the body.

Rolling her eyes, Tara went to the other side, opening her door.

She was visibly trembling, sweat and tears pouring down her face.

As Tara uncuffed her and led her to the front seat, she thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave her in a completely dark car, cuffed and gagged, to listen to her kill a man.

Willow leaned against the door after she closed it, and Tara quickly got into the drivers seat.

She tossed the chips and soda to the girl, forcing herself not to look at her tear stained face.

"I'm n-not h-hungry…" Willow murmured, setting the food aside.

Tara couldn't help but glance at her then. She knew she must be hungry - she had gone a whole day without food, with traumas added in to work up an appetite.

She shrugged, forcing indifference.

Opening the window covers, she got back to driving. Now that she had some money, she would be able to rent a hotel room for the day. Even vampires needed rest, and she wasn't done running yet. She had a place in mind, but there was still a ways to go to get there.

Pulling away from the gas station, she risked another glance at Willow.

She had her head resting on her palm, her eyes downcast and sad.

Tara looked away again, turning on the radio and continuing to drive.

***

Willow didn't know if she had done the right thing. In multiple events that took place.

She was quite certain that she had made a wrong choice in calling the gang - a choice that had only led to death and betrayal.

But a part of her mind tried to defend her, saying that's what anyone would've done, given the chance. That thats what she was taught to do. That if she hadn't fallen for the vampire, there would be no guilt about it.

But she couldn't listen to that voice. She was overwhelmed with guilt for multiple reasons of that choice. She had betrayed both the gang AND Tara. The gang by saving Tara and leaving with her, and Tara for the obvious reason.

But there was also the deaths of the humans in that building. Tara was right - their blood was on _her_ hands. Willow shuddered, pressing herself harder against the door.

Then there was the clerks death, which, even if by a long shot, was her fault. Now the body was riding in the backseat, and Willow dreaded that she had figured out why.

She had killed all of Taras other minions, so she had to make more.

Willow sniffled, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from guilt or hunger. But at the moment, the thought of eating was out of the question.

Feeling drowsy, and deciding there was nothing better for her to do, she laid her head back in the seat and started to drift asleep.

Just as she was about to reach the goal of sleep, a form in the backseat snarled and lunged for her.

She squealed in fright, jumping in her seat, hitting her head off the ceiling of the car.

Taras arm shot out in front of her, pushing the newly awakened vampire away from her.

The young man looked at Tara and frowned,

"But sire? May I feed?"

Tara didn't look away from the road, "Soon."

Willow gulped, pushing herself against the door again. The minion smirked at her and licked his lips pointedly.

"But not on that one."

Willow relaxed a bit, and the younger vampire growled in frustration. She looked to Tara to thank her, stopping at the look on her face.

Willow looked back out the window solemnly, narrowing her eyes in confusion as they pulled into a parking lot.

Examining the sign, her confusion disappeared some. 'Jack's Motel'. She just hoped no one here got hurt. But hoping never did much good.

Tara got out and Willow followed, laughing into her hand when the minion couldn't open the child locked doors. She thought she saw the hint of a smile on Tara's face, but it was gone quickly as she opened the door.

The minion got out with a scowl, baring his teeth at Willow. Tara didn’t comment, heading towards the office.

There was a thin-headed man with glasses standing behind the counter who looked up as they entered,

“Hello! Welcome!”

Tara ignored his pep,

“What rooms do you have open?”

He pushed up his glasses,

“All of them..”

Tara pulled out some money, putting it on the counter,

“Good. I’ll take two rooms. One with one bed, the other with two.”

The man cleared his throat, handing her two keys. Without another word, she left the room, taking Willows wrist and pulling her with her. She tossed one of the keys at the minion,

“You. Whats your name?”

“Jason.”

Tara shrugged, “Jason, go get yourself something to eat.”

Willow grimaced, but she knew there wasn’t anything she could do. She might have attempted to stake the vampire, had she had a stake, and if Tara wasn't holding her wrist tightly.

“Come back here when you’re finished.”

He narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

Willow wondered if the reason he didn’t object to the orders was some sort of obligation to his sire.

Tara turned and pulled her into a room, setting a bag on the bed without releasing her. She pulled out the handcuffs again and Willow whimpered quietly,

“I can’t risk you calling your friends again. I’d like to stay stake free.”

Willow winced at that, but Tara didn’t look at her.

“..Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Blushing, Willow nodded slowly. Tara let go of her, nodding towards the bathroom door. Willow went as quickly as she could, biting her lip when Tara grabbed her wrist again.

“Get on the bed and get comfy. We’ll be here all day.”

Willow nodded, staying silent as she climbed onto the bed, getting as comfortable as she could on the old mattress.

Tara put one cuff around her wrist, staring at the bedframe for a second. After a little bit, she put the other cuff around one of the poles of the bedframe.

“I don’t think I need to cuff both of your hands, but don’t prove me wrong. If you try to call your friends to tell them where we are or anything, or if you try to stake me, I won’t be so kind.”

Willow looked down.

“You were the one who chose to come with me. Don’t sulk. I need to take precautions, because clearly my earlier kindness was a mistake. Do I need to gag you, or will you keep from screaming?”

Willow looked back at her fearfully.

_{What kind of screaming..?}_

Tara stared back at her for a second, as if deciding something. With a start, Willow realized she was staring at her neck.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

After a little while, Tara shook her head, her stomach growling.

“I'm going out. Will you try to get that mans attention by screaming? It’d be useless.”

Tara wasn't ready to tell her that she had enchanted the handcuffs. There wasn't a key, other than her own mind, and they couldn’t be broken.

Part of Tara’s violent nature hoped for Willow to attract the mans attention so she would have reason to punish her. Another part of her just wanted for Willow to behave so she wouldn't have to do anything to harm her. Of course, the violent vampire side was winning.

After asking Willow if she would keep from screaming, she got other ideas than the original that she just didn’t want to deal with humans.

With her stomach growling, it was hard to keep from just drinking from Willow. Not only would it fill her hunger, and she’d finally get a taste of her blood, but it would add to her fear. The predator side of Tara craved Willows fear.

She saw Willow calm, nodding,

“I won’t scream, I promise.”

Tara nodded in return, grabbing the tv remote as a second thought, putting it on the table within Willows reach, along with the chips and soda.

Staring at the redhead for a moment, it dawned on Tara that Willow did know some magic, and she could sense the power in her.

Of course, she wouldn't know how to break Taras enchantment, so even if she tried using magic to ‘escape’, Tara would know.

At first, she thought worrying about Willow trying to escape wouldn't be a problem, since it was _her_ who insisted on coming with her. But then she wondered if this was another trick to lead the slayer to her.

Last minute, she decided she needed to lay some ground rules. She wouldn't hurt Willow without reason, she knew she _couldn't -_ but that didn’t mean a ‘punishment’ with reason and warning wouldn't sate her anger.

“How about we set some rules before I go?”

She echoed her thoughts, sitting next to Willow on the bed. Shockingly, Willow didn’t flinch or try to move away.

“You may think you have some power here, because you forced me to bring you with me, but you don’t. Remember that.”

Willow nodded quickly, “I didn’t think-”

Tara continued, “Even now, consider yourself my pet. You will listen to what I say, or you get punished, got it?”

Willow gulped, nodding, then frowned, “Wait, you said that you just _said_ I was your ‘pet’ not-”

Tara hushed her. “I lied. Please don’t interrupt me.”

Tara frowned at her instinctively added ‘Please’. It made her seem less commanding, but there was no taking it back now.

“If you attract the attention of anyone outside here, I kill them. Don’t try to kill my minion - you’ve killed enough of them. If you do, I’ll find another innocent person, and make you watch as I kill and turn them.”

Willow shivered at that, but hesitantly spoke up, “What if its self-defense?”

Tara thought about that for a second, then shook her head, “Doesn’t matter. I’ll stop anything fatal,”

Willow winced at the specifically added ‘fatal’.

“Learn how to defend yourself without staking.”

Willow nodded slowly, looking down at the blanket. Tara felt a momentary pang of guilt, but pushed it down and got up, glancing back at her before leaving.

***

“Did er.. Did either of you get the er.. License plate?” Buffy croaked out, turning away from the dust.

Even as the slayer, she knew there was no way she was catching up to that car.

“Through the dust? I couldn’t even see my hand.” Anya scoffed, glancing back at the burning building.

Buffy paused, a desperate sound reaching her ears. “Do you guys hear that?”

Anya and Xander looked at eachother and shook their heads, jumping out of the way as Buffy rushed for the building.

“It sounds like a voice!”

“Buffy, there were a bunch of vampires in there, its probably-”

Buffy wasn’t listening anymore, covering her nose and mouth with her shirt and rushing in the smoke filled, collapsing building.

“HELP! DOWN HERE!!”

"I'M COMING!" Buffy coughed, slamming her shoulder against a basement door to open it.

She stumbled down the stairs, coughing again. She came across another locked door, but she could hear coughing behind it.

"Stand back! I have to kick the door down!"

Waiting a second, she kicked the door down, coughing at the smoke and dust it provided.

Four middle aged people rushed out, clinging to Buffy weakly as she helped them up the stairs and out the building.

Xander and Anya were waiting a bit outside, rushing to help as Buffy and the prisoners showed from inside the thick smoke.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Willow flipped through TV channels, groaning and shifting on the bed again.

She was glad she had an arm free of handcuffs, but that didn't mean the other didn't make her any less uncomfortable.

Most of the channels that weren't fuzz were animal channels or music. As much as she loved animals, she didn't enjoy watching them get eaten. As for the music, it was heavy rock, and her head already hurt.

_{Gods, and Faith used to /live/ in one of these places? Of course, I don't think she was handcuffed to a bed..}_

She glanced over at the bag of chips and soda. That was probably why she had a headache. She hadn't eaten or drank anything in at least a day.

Shutting off the TV, she reached over for the bag.

Opening a bag of chips with one hand handcuffed to the bedframe proved to be hard, but she got it.

Setting the chip bag on her lap as steadily as she could get it, she let her cuffed hand go limp again, using her free one to pop chips into her mouth.

Her stomach rolled with the knowledge that these had been stolen after Tara had killed a man, but Tara didn't seem too concerned about her well-being anymore and she wasn't sure if she would get more to eat. The chips were overly salty, making her reach for the soda.

She stared at it for a second - how was she supposed to open it without making a mess?

_{Guess I don't have many options. Either be thirsty for however long Tara is out, or try to open the bottle.}_

The chips had done a good job of making her mouth uncomfortably dry, so she decided to try her luck with the soda.

_{Maybe if I..}_

She positioned the bottom of the bottle in her cuffed hand, straining to get her free hand up to the cap.

Tentatively, she turned the cap, holding her breath. She started to relax when it went okay at first, but a car alarm sounded outside, making her jump in shock.

She felt the bottle slip and desperately tried to catch it. The rare start of a swear slipped from her mouth,

"Oh fu-"

The word was censored by the soda that poured all over her hair, down onto her face, into her eyes, nose and mouth.

She sputtered and coughed as she inhaled some, the rest of the bottles contents spilling down her chest and onto her pants before falling empty on the bed.

Eyes tightly shut, she breathed heavily, licking the soda from around her mouth, using a hand to wipe it from her eyes. Her nose burned from the soda she had inhaled and she was uncomfortably soaked, but she couldn't do anything about it, since she couldn't leave the bed.

Tears of frustration filling her eyes, she yanked on the cuff. Sobbing in a mixture of anger and dismay, she focused her mind on the cuff, trying to magic it open.

Something blocked her magic, so she looked around the room for something else to free her.

Her eyes caught sight of a metal knife on the counter, so she honed her senses in on it, watching intently and anxiously as she floated it towards her.

_{A little further…}_

Finally, she was able to reach her free hand out to grab the handle of the knife. Biting her lip, she stuck the top of it between her hand and the cuff, wincing when the tip nicked her wrist.

With all the strength she could muster, she forced the handle down, trying to pry it open. The opposite side of the cuff dug painfully into her wrist, but the urge to free herself was stronger.

Suddenly, with a loud snap, the knife broke in two.

She shrieked, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes shut to protect her face as the blade flung from the handle before landing harmlessly on the table beside her, making a clatter.

Panting in fear, she looked at the unaffected cuff and felt like crying.

While she knew she wouldn't leave Tara at this point - she had already sacrificed her old life and all her dearly beloved friends to follow the vampire in a whim - she had hoped she could at least break herself free to clean herself up.

She figured it would be better to beg for the vampires forgiveness afterwards, than to sit in a drenched bed for goddess knows how long.

But now, she wasn't free - with no hope of any sort of way to break free of the cuff - and Tara would know for sure that she tried to escape.

Dropping her chin to her soaked shirt in defeat, she sobbed silently. She hoped the vampire would understand and forgive her, but she knew better.

Maybe in the past she would have, but Willow had betrayed her trust and nearly gotten her killed.. After all she had done for her. Even after she kept her violent nature down to keep her happy.

The thought made Willow cry more, the action making the cuff clang on the metal bed frame.

"Hey? Everything okay in there?"

Willow froze in terror at the owners voice, remembering Taras warning. As much as she longed to call the man in so she could be cleaned up, she didn't want him to be killed.

Gulping down a fresh wave of tears, she choked out in as peppy a voice she could muster,

"Yup! Just fell over! Sorry for disturbing you!"

She listened closely, fearing the man would come in anyway.

After a couple minutes she heard his footsteps leading away from the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

After a couple seconds, Willow fell asleep covered in soda and chips.

***

After draining a hiker, Tara felt a pull against her magic. She felt a mixture of dismay and excitement.

Willow had tried to escape. A small smile gracing her lips, she headed back for the motel.

_{Ah, how shall I punish her?}_

She thought giddily, having forced her dismay that she wanted, and now had a reason to, hurt Willow.

_{Perhaps just another spanking? Oh, but after all shes done, I don't think thats quite enough. Mmm, maybe the belt then cuff her sore back against the bed for the night. Feed from her too, maybe.}_

A shiver passed through Tara as she thought of these, her demon nature flaring.

_{Maybe I should strip her naked and torment her until she's begging for a release I wont allow.. Or maybe..}_

She didn't have more time to ponder as she reached the motel, a tremble of anticipation going through her.

She opened the door, slipping inside quickly and locking it. Grinning, she turned towards the bed to see Willows fear, pausing at what she saw.

Her nose flared at the scent of blood, picking up the soda in the air.

_{That must be what she's covered in..}_

She looked at the soaked mess on the bed, the soggy chips and now empty soda bottle.

Her eyes caught sight of the broken pieces of the knife, and for a horrible moment, Tara thought Willow had been trying to harm herself.

She took an unneeded breath, coming to the conclusion Willow was just using it to try and escape.

She unknowingly morphed, seeing a trickle of blood on Willows wrist from where the knife must have made a small cut. The tear tracks on the girls face made her aware of her torment in the time she was gone.

Sighing, the tension reserved for her anticipated punishing in her body relaxed.

She approached Willow, holding her in one arm before releasing the cuff, catching her when she slumped.

Tara noticed her wrist was rubbed raw and imprinted from the cuff, along with the trickle of blood from the knife, forcing herself not to taste her blood.

The girl mumbled, but didn't wake. She lifted her off the sticky sheets, bringing her to the bathroom.

Gently, she set her in the currently dry tub and left her there for the moment, going to strip the sheets from the bed and drying it, cleaning up the soda bottle, chips and knife pieces.

She returned to the bathroom with a washcloth, gently shaking Willow awake.

Willow gasped and pulled away in shock, not calming when she saw her.

Tara frowned as Willow gulped, looking around fearfully.

"I-I didn't mean to b-break any rules I just w-wanted to clean up-"

Tara gently shushed her, "We'll talk about that later. For now, lets get you washed up."

Willow calmed, her face contorted in confusion at Tara's returned gentleness.

Tara helped her change out of her soaked clothes, starting to run a warm bath.

As they waited, Tara searched the cabinet for body soap and shampoo, finding some cheap ones that lacked scent.

She waved at Willow, and the girl climbed into the bath, sighing in relief as she sat down.

Tara caught and stopped a smile that threatened to grow on her face.

Willow looked to her, as if expecting her to get in and bathe her as she had the first time.

"I'll go to a store and get you something to wear, since everything else was burnt."

Willow looked away, twiddling her thumbs under the water.

Tara frowned, locking and blocking the door with a dresser leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people Buffy saved were people kept there for the vampires to feed on fresh blood without having to go out. I don't know if I had forgotten to mention them, if I did, my bad. Tara is having some conflictions with her demon nature and her feelings for Willow. I promise this won't go /that/ way.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh ive been so distracted by the Owl House fic that ive forgotten to update this one! So sorry!

Tara bought herself and Willow a couple outfits, stopping in an alley behind the store to feed off and rob someone before heading back to the hotel.

She didn't know why she spent the time on picking things she thought Willow would like instead of just grabbing random stuff in her size.

_{Maybe its so she wont want to burn these ones.}_

Tara reasoned, parking the car. When she got to the door, she growled, finding it unlocked.

Entering quickly, she saw that the dresser had been moved, and the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar.

_{Did she call for help? Is the owner in there with cops on the way?}_

As she approached the room in quick stride, she heard a males laughter and a females sobbing. More specifically - Willows sobbing.

On guard in an instant, she paused at the doorway, listening at first. She needed to know what to be prepared for, so nothing happened that somehow left her injured.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty thing? Now, old living Jason would've never had the courage to do anything close to this… but I've got all the courage in the world.."

Tara still didnt move, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Willows voice was hushed and terrified,

"She wont.. Wont be happy if-"

Jason growled in laughter,

"Oh, sweet thing, you dont remember, do you? She'll only stop anything fatal.. And i'm not gonna kill you.. Just have some fun. No, she practically gave you to me on a silver platter.."

Tara heard the morphing, then a slow bite and a soft gasp.

Just as she was about to open the door and break it up, a murmur from Willow was followed by a blast of energy that threw her and Jason across the room.

Tara rubbed her eyes and shook her head dizzily, in time to see Willow hobble out of the bathroom, still naked, with blood on her shoulder. Raspily, she growled to Jason,

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again or I'll throw you from here to Antarctica! I doubt there's much warm blood there! Or er.. All blood is warm.. But still!"

This time, Tara didn't try to hide her smile. She was proud of Willow. Power was surging off the girl, and she knew once it was touched, it would be hard to control.

For some reason, though, evil, vampire Tara.. Didn't want Willow to end up getting caught in a power trip she couldn't control.

_{Because that would be me in danger, obviously. Thats the only reason I would care. I just need to teach her more in the ways of magic, to make sure she doesn't use it against me.}_

Tara stood back up and Willow jumped, as if just noticing she was there.

"Oh goddess-! Tara I-I didn't notice you were here-"

The fear wafting off Willow was almost off-putting.

"Hush. You did just as I told you to, you protected yourself without dusting him.. But I'm warning you now, don't try to use your power against me. I'm much more experienced."

Willow nodded quickly, staring at her, almost smiling at the praise. Sure, a slight threat had been slipped in after but..

Tara stared at Willow for a moment, almost wishing they could go back to being sweet and intimate together.

_{Well.. In all honesty, we probably could..}_

She mentally shook her head, tugging Jason to his feet.

_{Falling for her is.. It was foolish… And… And almost human! I'm not a human! I'm a powerful vampire. I cant let this girl get in the way of that again.}_

"Willow, get dressed for bed. It's almost sunrise. We're only staying here one day before getting back on the road, so get some rest."

Tara pulled Jason, who was still stunned, along with her, locking the room.

She pulled him to the back of the hotel, staring him down.

"Why didn't you hit her or something?!"

Jason snapped, rubbing his back.

Without even lifting a finger, she flung him tight against the wall, an invisible force holding his throat.

"You don't question me, boy. I gave you immorality - I gave you the ability to have more in your life than hours at that useless gas station. I could just as quickly erase you from _existence_."

The show of her power made the young vampire fear for his dead life, so he stayed quiet. That and his windpipe was being crushed.

"Now listen to me.. What I said before about you being able to hurt her as long as it wasn't fatal? Erase that from your tiny brain. You so much as _touch_ her without my direct permission, and you'll be tied behind the car for the rest of the trip, or until the sunlight turns you to dust. So you'll be having no 'fun' with her, got it?"

Tara didn't know why for sure she was suddenly so protective of Willow again - had she actually stopped?

To convince herself it wasn't her own softness, and to explain to the fledgling why she was of limits, she continued.

"Shes _mine_. She's _my_ pet, and no one is to lay a finger on her without my knowing. You, as my minion, its your job to protect her when i'm not able to do so, got it? You'll be the one paying if she gets hurt."

Jason glared at her as she let him down, turning and swiftly heading back towards the room.

When Tara returned, Willow had done as told and had picked out a clean pair of pajamas she had bought.

Tara had also bought her a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste.

Currently, she was running the brush through her silky red hair. For some reason, the sight made Tara's heart swell.

Tara tore her gaze away, going to change into her own pajamas.

She didn't bother going and changing in the bathroom, she just stripped right in the middle of the main room. Willow finally noticed her, and Tara was delighted to see her eyes wander, and not be torn away right away.

When the human realized what she was doing, she squeaked slightly and turned back to doing her hair.

Tara grinned, changing into a thin nightgown. Even if Tara didn't want to admit that she loved the girl, she did know that she was sexually attracted to her.

Despite everything, she wouldn't rape Willow - she couldn't, for some reason. But if it came to it…

_{and theres nothing wrong with that. All vampires have sex.}_

She told herself firmly, stretching out on one of the beds.

Willow finished getting ready for bed and shuffled out, her eyes catching the peaks that poked against the thin material, showing their pale, pink colour.

Willow swallowed heavily, and Tara grinned.

Sadly, though, Willow didn't make any moves to seduce her.

Tara wasn't entirely surprised. The girl was shy, it was bound to happen.

Despite the physical ache the vampire felt for the girl, she wouldn't force her. She didn't want to know why the thought of doing so sickened her. Maybe it was a matter of pride.

She hoped it was, and not for the other, more obvious reasons.

Sighing with unneeded breath, she shut her eyes and fell asleep to a night of Willow dreams.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confliction of feelings for both, Tara and Willow get back on the road, only for tragedy to strike.

Willow clutched the necklace to her chest, unwilling to take it off even for sleep.

She assumed that Tara had either fallen asleep or was pretending, since she went quiet.

_{Why do I have to mess everything up?}_

She wondered as tears pooled in her eyes.

_{It wasn't like I was really in danger before, right? Why did I have to tell them where I was-? I ruined Tara's.. Unlife, and didn't even go with them! This is why everyone leaves.. I mess everything up.}_

She heard Tara shift in the other bed and blinked tears away,

She didn’t know what time Tara would expect her to be up and ready, so she forced herself to shut her eyes and try to sleep.

A couple hours of solemn thoughts later, she succeeded.

***

Tara woke with a yawn, pausing for a moment to ponder how weird it was that she still yawned, since she didn’t need the air she took in when doing so.

Shrugging, she got out of the bed, looking towards where Willow slept curled up.

She frowned, going over slowly. The covers on the bed were messed up, as was the girls hair, her face contorted in distress.

_{Did she have a bad dream?}_

Tara wondered, her eyes catching on the golden heart that Willow still had clutched in her hands, the chain pulling against the back of her neck.

_{Shes still wearing it?}_

Tara shook her random feelings of guilt away, hesitating with her hand over Willows shoulder.

She looked tired, as if she hadn’t slept much, and if she was in the midst of a nightmare, Tara might scare her.

Shaking her head again, Tara set her hand gently on Willows shoulder, frowning when she flinched and grumbled.

Gently, the vampire shook the sleeping girls shoulder, watching as she gasped awake, nearly jumping off the bed.

“Willow, its just me. Its almost time to go.”

Willow blinked and nodded, clearing her throat sleepily.

“..I’m going to take a bath, and then we’ll get Jason and leave. Please be dressed when i’m done.”

***

As requested, Willow was dressed and ready once Tara returned from her bath, brushing her hair as she left the room. Willow watched the sight with a slight smile, shaking her head slightly.

She jumped as her stomach grumbled, and Tara did the same, her head turning towards her.

_{Its almost as if she could hear my stomach!}_

Willow shifted uncomfortably,

 _{She_ is _a vampire.. Maybe she did.}_

Tara looked her over for a second,

“Are you hungry?”

Willow nodded, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

The only thing she had eaten in the past few days were a couple chips, so maybe Tara didn’t _have_ to hear her stomach to know she must be hungry.

“We’ll stop someplace before we get on the highway… What kind of food do you.. Want?”

Willow smirked slightly at the question

, “I.. honestly don't know. Anything, really.”

Tara nodded again, packing the brush in their bag.

“You ready?”

Willow nodded again, shifting on her feet.

“Lets go get Jason then and check out.”

As Tara headed for the door, a terrible thought crossed Willows mind. She rushed after her, grabbing her by the arm and stopping her right as she was about to open the door.

“Are you.. You aren’t going to.. To kill the owner, right..?”

Tara stared at her for a moment, then shook her head slowly.

“..You didn’t attract any attention to us, and i’ve already eaten. I don’t see the point in killing him.”

Willow exhaled in relief, letting go of Taras arm and following her out.

“Go wait in the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Willow nodded and took the bag, going to the car.

She chose to sit in the front seat, because she didn’t want to be trapped in the child locked backseat.

***

Tara strolled to Jasons room, knocking impatiently,

“Its time to go! Head to the car, Willows already there.”

She didnt hear any response, but didn’t really care. She figured Jason was just mad at her.

_{Too bad. He has all eternity to get over it, because of me.}_

Next, she went to the front desk, taking her wallet out of her pocket.

As she opened the door, the overpowering scent of blood hit her nose.

_{Fuck! He already killed him!}_

Tara rushed into the room, finding Jason feeding off the dead owner.

She cursed under her breath, and the fledging looked up, dropping the drained corpse.

“Time to go?”

He asked innocently, licking blood off his lips.

_{At least he didn’t get any blood on his clothing.. Willow doesn’t have to know.}_

She wondered for a second why she so badly didn’t want Willow to know that the man had been killed anyway, but wrote it off quickly,

_{I keep my word, thats why. Its a matter of honor.}_

“Yes.” She hissed through gritted teeth, “Its time to go.”

Jason shrugged and dropped his face, getting up and heading out. Tara grabbed his shirt before he made it out all the way,

“Don’t tell the girl that he’s dead, got it?”

Jason glared at her, but nodded.

They both headed to the car. Jason scowled when he saw Willow in the front seat, but Tara only grinned and got into the drivers seat.

Jason growled slightly, but got in the back.

As Tara pulled onto the road, she mapped in her mind where the closest fast food place would be.

She didn’t have to wonder long, as they quickly came up on a small burger shop. Going through the drive-through, she waited for Willow to answer and get her food before pulling back onto the road, heading for the highway.

_{We should reach the cabin in two days at least.}_

“T-Thank you..”

She blinked and looked to Willow, who had just swallowed a bite of her meal.

“Of course.”

Tara tried to keep her voice flat.

Perhaps, at some point, she would try to rebuild hers and Willows relationship, because as much as she hated to admit it, she missed it.

But at the moment, she was still upset.

“I didn’t want you to die.”

Willow nodded and looked away, sighing.

Tara noticed she was looking up at the stars and frowned, wondering if she was missing her family and friends.

A sniffle from the girl gave her the answer.

 _{Maybe she really didn’t mean to get my place burned down, and almost get me killed. Maybe she really_ didn’t _have the time to call it off.. Maybe she wasn’t at fault there.}_

Tara sighed with unneeded air, leaning against her door.

_{What do I have to feel bad about, anyway? I shouldn’t have any feelings in the first place. What is this girl turning me into..?}_

“LOOK OUT!”

Willow suddenly shrieked, causing Tara to slam on her brakes.

A small, fluffy bunny darted into the bushes on the other side of the road, unharmed.

Tara face-palmed.

“Did.. Did you hit it..?”

Tara looked over to Willow, trying not to seem so annoyed. Honestly, she was slightly amused.

She started driving again.

“Nope, It made it to the other side, thanks to you. You’re a bunny hero.”

Willow smiled and calmed down.

Jason groaned in the backseat, but Tara ignored it.

Looking at Willow, and Willow looking at her, they didn’t notice the van hurtling down the hill towards them.


End file.
